Love alone, Will Take Us Through
by Lady Ice Dragon
Summary: **FINISHED** Epilogue!!!!!!! Find out!! / NON-YAOI A romance.. Pls give reviews (anonymus accepted)!!! This is my 2nd fic, out of two!!! Thanks!
1. Prologue

**_(=^_^=)  Prologue – Author's Introductory Statements  (=^_^=)_**

I've been wanting to write a fan-fic, about the rivalry between Uozumi Jun and Akagi Takenori, but have only day dreams. I know, that Akagi nor Uozumi have not been very popular as potential love interests to any girls, but in my case, I think they are. They are what you might say, gentle giants, and I think this counts for something. They seem the type not to mind that you're not pretty, or the smartest. There is this factor, and it's called love. Now, let's all give a chance at love, shall we? I humbly present to you, my second fic…

Title: Love alone, will take us through (L.I.D.[author]: subject to change)

As a note, I do not own Slam Dunk, nor am I buddies with Inoue Takehiko, the author of Slam-dunk. I just love his work, and hope to live peacefully with my fics. Don't sue me, as I have no Okane. (Money) Words in italics or between slashes are thoughts, words within ^^ are actions, unless otherwise stated, words in brackets are locations usually before each section. I own Kunae Yumi, Narayobe Aki, since they're of my own creation. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**_(=^_^=) Meow!_**

L.I.D.[author]: So sorry about that.. please wait until I finish writing my first chapter! Arigatoo!!! Don't forget to R&R!!!


	2. Chapter 1 - Partners

Author: I own the characters that are NOT from Slam Dunk…. If they are from Slam Dunk, they are property of Inoue Takehiko. Please don't sue me… Also, a foreword, I tend to be long winded when writing my fics, so at least you get the overall picture, as well as the locations/background, and worth your dollar on internets charges! LOL Please do email/review me, and I can update the previous chapters. Thanks!

Words in italics or between slashes are thoughts, words within ^^ are actions, unless otherwise stated, words in brackets are locations usually before each section.

**_(=^_^=)  Chapter 1 – Partners  (=^_^=)_**

"So this is Ryonan High…" stared Yumi, on her first day at Ryonan High, in the Kanagawa prefecture. 

"I think I'm going to like it here!" she grinned.

Kunae Yumi, was a first year student in Ryonan High, and was a very outgoing, friendly girl. Although she wasn't THAT pretty, being plump,(ok, with fat on her belly, she's fat, so she isn't perfect! But then, who is?!?!?!)  and 1.54m tall, she was quite intelligent, and tried to do the best in whatever she did. She had long dark hair, that was usually tied up in a ponytail, and had dark brown smouldering eyes, that were as clear as morning dew. She was usually an optimist, but could be a hardcore pessimist, when she wanted to. Hey, she's a Pisces, what do you expect?

On the first day of school, she was seated in her class, when her sensei announced to the class that they were to choose a partner, of the opposite sex, for that was to be the new system, for the rest of the year. They were to be with each other at all times, and be responsible for each other. If one does well, the other benefits. If one gets demerit points, so does the other. The class (mostly girls) groaned with protests, for this meant that the well behaved girls had to be paired off with the most unruly guys in the class. Immediately, the girls chose their partners, and the females chose those guys whom they liked to be partnered with, for the pairing was strictly based on either looks, or if the two parties were previous friends. 

_/Oh great, just great…/_ groaned Yumi. _/I now have to choose who's going to be MY partner for the year… God, I hope I make the right choice!/_

Noticing the tallest guy in the class, as no one approached him, Yumi began to think. _/He seems kind of shy… Poor guy… I know how it feels like… To be scorned… I'l try my luck with him…/_

"Ano… hello, Watashi wa Yumi, Kunae Yumi desu. Hajimemashite! Yoroshiku onegaishimasu!"

"Aa. Ore wa Jun, Uozumi Jun. Yoroshiku." Replied the giant. 

Yumi: ^Sweat drop^ "Would you like to be partners? It's alright if you don't want to…"

"Iie, it's alright. Please sit down." Replied the giant politely.

As everyone moved to sit with their respective partners, Kunae Yumi could only sweat drop, as she sat down next to Uozumi Jun.

And as the saying goes, the show must go on, therefore, the class went on as usual. Now, the pairing up didn't only mean that they had to spend time together… On the contrary, they apparently had their school lockers and shoe locker side by side as well! 

_/This has GOT to be the worst day in my life. I try to be nice to my new partner, who happens to be the tallest guy in Ryonan High, and he answers like a block of wood! Plus, I have lockers next to his as well! I might as well resign myself to resting in peace from the silence…/_ thought Yumi grimly, opening her locker. _/But hey, be an optimist, Yumi-chan! At least he can be my body guard!/_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Uozumi Jun, the tallest guy in Ryonan High, could nearly gawk at the girl who had approached him, to be his partner for the year. _/Oh no! I have to pair up with a girl? What do I say? But, she's the only one who has picked me, not because I'm the only one left. She's doesn't seem like the others, since Junior High…/_ thought Uozumi. _/She seems nice, and might be able to help me increase my grades, so what the hell…/_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As she slammed the door of her locker, and proceeded to meet her friend, Narayobe Aki, she felt as if someone called her name.

"Kunae-san! Kunae-san!" boomed a loud voice in the crowded hallway.

Turning around, and seeing Uozumi call out her name, she nearly wanted to run away at full speed.

"Hai! Nani ka, Uozumi-san?" asked Yumi.

"I believe we have certain things to discuss about the pairing in our class. Ano…" stammered Uozumi, for although he was quite an outspoken young man, he just couldn't handle girls.

"Yes, Uozumi-san, could you please finish up your sentence, since my neck is really getting strained, looking up at you…" drawled Yumi.

Uozumi: ^Sweat drop^ 

"Ok, does this help?" asked Uozumi, squatting on the floor, grinning.

Yumi could only try to stifle a giggle. _/He's quite funny… A guy worth getting to know more./_

"Hai."

"Then, if it's ok with you, how about we have a discussion over dinner at Dinny's? It's nothing fancy, but it's good." said Uozumi, twiddling his thumbs. _/She's actually quite cute when she giggles… Not all high pitched like those skinny girls./_

"I'd love to, Uozumi-san."

"Alright, after class then?"

"After class."

"Ja Uozumi-san, I've to meet my friend now."

"Aa. Ja!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Did I just see what I just saw?" asked Narayobe Aki, Yumi's best friend.

"What, exactly did you see, my dear best friend?"

"I just saw AND heard the tallest guy in Ryonan High ask you out!"

"Oh don't be silly! It's just that we're being paired up together for the year, baka! Ha ha! And who did YOU get?" laughed Yumi.

"Will he be treating you? Ha! I got a hunk of a man, don't you worry! Ha ha!"

Yumi: ^Sweat drop^ "How could you ask that, Aki-chan??"

"Maa maa, you're too soft, Yumi-chan! You should let the guy pay!"

"Sonna! We're all studying, so I shouldn't take advantage of him! You're so mean, Aki-chan!" pouted Yumi.

"Hai, hai! Whatever!"

"Mou!"

And off the two girls went to have lunch, and gossip about other things.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After school, Yumi and Jun made their way to Dinny's, a western fast food joint. Choosing a spacious booth, and seating themselves, Yumi could feel the numerous stares that were directed at them, as they made themselves comfortable.

_/Apparently those people haven't seen a fat and tall person sharing a meal together./_ the both of them thought simultaneously, accompanied by a sweat drop.

"So, Uozumi-san, I believe we have some things to discuss regarding the pairing." Remarked Yumi.

"Aa. I… I'd like to thank you for this morning, Kunae-san…" stammered Uozumi.

"For what, Uozumi-san? Choosing you? Frankly speaking, I didn't know whether you were going to accept me, so I think, Uozumi-san, ~I~ should be the one saying thank you… Arigato, Uozumi-san!" thanked Yumi, accompanied with a respectful bow.

"Maa, I think we should cut the –san part, don't you, Kunae-san? It's kind of formal, if we're going to partners for the whole year…"

"Hai, so, may I call you Jun-kun? That sounds kind of weird… Ha ha!" laughed Yumi.

Uozumi: ^Sweat drop^ "Well, may I call you Mi-chan for short?"

"No problem! Hey! I just thought of name that would suit you! Jun-Jun! Would that be alright?" asked Yumi with a grin.

"Aa. That would be fine."

'Ne, Jun-Jun, so, what are you joining for the extra curricular activity?"

"I figured I'd try out for the basketball team. I'm certainly tall enough…" replied Uozumi wryly. "What about you, Mi-chan?"

"I was thinking about joining the cooking club… I hear that I can learn a lot from the club, and brush up on my cooking skills! Plus, I get credits too!" smiled Yumi. "Don't worry, Jun-Jun, it doesn't clash with your schedule in the basketball club… I checked!" winked Yumi. 

"Aa. Should be fine. Does that mean I have to go with you?"

"Like sensei said, I go to your basketball practice, you accompany me to my cooking meets!" explained Yumi, with neko ears, making a cute face. _/But I sure would like to see your face when faced with girls in kitchens!/_

"Aa. Alright then."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Back at Yumi's house)

"Goodness! It's been a fruitful discussion, with Jun-Jun!" snickered Yumi, using the cute nickname she chose for the tallest boy in Ryonan High. "Better check my email! I can't wait to hear from my email pal, Akagi-kun!"

Yumi had been email friends with Akagi Takenori, since the beginning of the last year of her Junior High. It had started as a friendship project for her Junior school, and Akagi's Junior school, and they had developed a firm platonic friendship... They had not met yet, since the both of them were too busy studying for their high school entrance exams. However, since they had both passed, with flying colours, there was more time on each other's hands.

"Now, let's see, what did he send me now?" mumbled Yumi as she scanned through her email. "Hai! There it is!"

Reading the email that Akagi had sent her, he apparently wished to meet up with Yumi for coffee, and talk about the things that interested them, as well as catch up on good times. Yumi replied him a yes, and that they would meet on a Sunday.

"Yosh! Now, time for bed! I've got a long day ahead of me tomorrow!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**_(=^_^=) Meow!_**

L.I.D.[author]: I know, Uozumi's such a sweetie, I couldn't help portraying him as such! Akagi and Yumi seem to good friends ne? I don't know how this fic of mine is really going to end, but all I know is, the journey that they take is most uncertain, and unpredictable. Please R&R to see if I can get more ideas on how to write this beautiful fic about two giants! Arigato!


	3. Chapter 2 - A Birthday Surprise

Author: I own the characters that are NOT from Slam Dunk…. If they are from Slam Dunk, they are property of Inoue Takehiko. Please don't sue me… Also, a foreword, I tend to be long winded when writing my fics, so at least you get the overall picture, as well as the locations/background, and worth your dollar on internets charges! LOL Please do email/review me, and I can update the previous chapters. Thanks!

Words in italics or between slashes are thoughts, words within ^^ are actions, unless otherwise stated, words in brackets are locations usually before each section.

**_(=^_^=)  Chapter 2 – A Birthday Surprise  (=^_^=)_**

(In April)

It had been a couple of months, since the pairing of partners in Ryonan High, and Kunae Yumi had something up her sleeve. It was going to be Uozumi's birthday, and she didn't want to let him know that she knew. Yumi had peeked at his identity card when they went to sign up for their respective clubs together, and she knew that he thought that she didn't know when was his birthday. Uozumi Jun didn't like people to know when was his birthday, since he didn't like the hypocrisy that came along with a birthday party. Anyways, she had something very special planned out for her large friend, and was sure to bring their friendship, to another level.

Also, ever since that discussion at Dinny's, a lot of things have happened to Uozumi Jun and Kunae Yumi. They had gotten to know each other, a LOT more, and they could share things, joy, sorrow, and pain. During the times that Uozumi had his basketball training, Yumi would be right there, cheering him on, and supporting him when he felt down. And when people, or rather boys, tried to be funny with Yumi, teasing her to the extent that made her cry, or made fun of her, because of her looks and size, Uozumi would jump to her defence, and threaten the living daylights out of them. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(At Ryonan High, after class)

"… and that ends our lesson on Pythagoras Theorem. Class dismissed!" Ended Kunaka-sensei.

As everybody stood up to make their way out the door to go back home, two figures could be seen staying back in the class.

"Itai…(ouch) I don't feel so good, Jun-Jun!" groaned Yumi whilst holding her stomach, facing her tall companion. "I'm afraid I can't go with you for practice today! Darn it!"

"Iie, It's alright, Mi-chan. I'll manage…" chuckled Uozumi. "But I'll send you home first, then I'll go for practice." 

"No!!! Er… I mean, no need, Jun-Jun! I don't want you to be late for practice! What if Taoka-sensei scolds you again? Then I'll feel so bad!" protested Yumi.

"Are you sure? I don't want anything bad to happen to you…" said the giant softly.

"Baka Jun-Jun!" scolded Yumi playfully. "Daijobu, I'm made of tougher stuff, don't you fret!" she reassured Uozumi, picking up her bag.

"If you say so… baka Mi-chan!" teased Uozumi, as he helped her up from her seat.

Yumi just stuck out her tongue for a second, before smiling at Uozumi.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Yumi saw that Uozumi was making his way towards the basketball court, and out of sight, she rushed quickly to the bus stop, to quickly get home, in order to get her surprise ready. She was in such a rush, that she tripped on someone's leg on her way, and that sent her flying on the pavement.

"Sonna!" cried Yumi as she sat up. She then noticed that she had blood on her knee, and a shot of pain welled up at her ankle. "Great… just, great!" mumbled Yumi in annoyance, under breath. _/Now how am I going to get back home…/_ thought Yumi, as tears began to well up in her eyes.

"Hello."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**_(=^_^=) Meow!_**

Hi people! Hope you like the 2 chapters I've posted up. I'm still thinking as to who will be Yumi's saviour; since I have been busy with my other fic too, please do check it out! Do please leave some reviews, so I can have some ideas!! Thanks a lot! Without you, I don't know if I can continue this fic!


	4. Chapter 3 - No Pain, No Gain

Author: I own the characters that are NOT from Slam Dunk…. If they are from Slam Dunk, they are property of Inoue Takehiko. Please don't sue me… Also, a foreword, I tend to be long winded when writing my fics, so at least you get the overall picture, as well as the locations/background, and worth your dollar on internets charges! LOL Please do email/review me, and I can update the previous chapters. Thanks!

Words in italics or between slashes are thoughts, words within ^^ are actions, unless otherwise stated, words in brackets are locations usually before each section.

**_(=^_^=)  Chapter 3 – No Pain, No Gain  (=^_^=)_**

"Hello."

Yumi looked to find a pair of kind blue eyes looking straight at her. "Jun-Jun! What are you doing here? Don't you have to go for practice?"

"Aa. That I do, but I didn't feel easy, letting you go back by yourself." Chuckled the giant at Yumi's obvious pout. "I remembered how clumsy you are, especially when rushing. Speaking of which, why are you such a hurry?"

"A… Ano… I just remembered, that I have my medication at home, so… I have to go back home as quickly as possible! He he he.." explained Yumi, praying that he would buy her story.

"Aa. Why don't I send you back? At least you'll get there in one piece!" laughed Uozumi.

"Datte…(but)"

"No buts, Mi-chan. I'm sending you home, and that's it!" scolded Uozumi sternly, yet softly, picking up her bag, and slinging it across his shoulders.

"Hai…" ^Sweat drop^ "Here, help me up, won't yo… Whoa!" cried Yumi as she felt Uozumi pick her up in his arms, and carried her horizontally.

"Ne, Mi-chan, it's easier for me to send you home like this, so I hope you don't mind too much…" said Uozumi softly.

"H… Hai…"

There was nothing much Yumi could do, except be carried in Uozumi's arms, and rest her head against his wide chest. Uozumi's body was warm, and it filled Yumi's heart with the aura of safety, comfort, and of protection, from all those things that could hurt her. As she brought both of her hands and curled them into kawaii fists, and rested them between herself and Uozumi, she heard his heart beat. It was thumping with constantly, and in her mind and heart, she had never had such feelings before. It was so indescribable, that all Yumi could do, was to utter the following words, before, dozing off in Uozumi's arms.

"Jun-Jun…" _/Gracias por pensar en mi…/_

"Aa." Replied Uozumi softly, and smiled, as he realised that Yumi was fast asleep, in his arms. _/You'll be home soon. Have a good rest, ore wa no Mi-chan. (my Mi-chan.)/ _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Upon nearly reaching Yumi's house, Uozumi had the dilemma of whether to wake Yumi up, or to let her sleep, whilst he opened the door to her home. Well, Yumi woke up just in time, and rubbed her eyes with her chibi fists as she chibi yawned, much to Uozumi's amusement.

"Aa. You're awake now, Mi-chan… had a nice nap?"

"H.. hai… Arigato, Jun-Jun… Gomen ne, I dozed off…" blushed Yumi.

"It's perfectly alright… you must have been tired." Chuckled Uozumi. 

"Let's go in, ne?" invited Yumi, turning the key in the doorknob hole.

Entering Yumi's home, it was as if one would have stepped into a house magazine. It was stylishly designed, yet with practicality. Uozumi had been to Yumi's home often, for study sessions, and was welcome by her family, for they were happy that she had a partner who could double as her bodyguard. (L.I.D.[author]: Family jokes are like that…) Yumi's family was not back yet, and so, Uozumi went to where the first aid kit was kept, and began to clean Yumi's wound on her knee.

"Does it hurt anywhere else, Mi-chan?"

"Ano, I think I sprained my ankle, Jun-Jun." Pointing to her right ankle.

"Soka… Well, I'll just tape it for now, and then we'll see a doctor together tomorrow, alright? I'll pick you up before we go to school."

"We?"

"Hai. I know you're made of tougher stuff, Mi-chan, so we'll see what the doctor says, and I'll get you a crutch. You won't need to miss school, then ne?"

"You know me so well, Jun-Jun…" smiled Yumi.

"Hah! You're so complex… That's an understatement if I ever heard one, Mi-chan! Ha ha!"

"Baka Jun-Jun!" pouted Yumi, who gave him a playful whack on his shoulder.

"Yare yare."

Once Yumi's injuries had been fully cleaned and treated, Uozumi stood up.

"So, I'll be going back to practice now. Do you think you'd need anything later on?"

"Nah… I'll manage, Jun-Jun. Okaasan should be back soon anyway. Ganbatte ne, Jun-Jun!" cheered Yumi.

"Hai… Hai…" waved Uozumi, and off he went.

_/Hope she doesn't do anything stupid to aggravate her ankle./_ thought Uozumi, shaking his head. _/Mi-chan can be so troublesome at times…Mattaku!!! /_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**_(=^_^=) Meow!_**

L.I.D.[author]: What I wouldn't give for someone to carry back home, and have a nap to boot! Any Uozumi's out there in Singapore? R&R and please let me know if that was saccharine sweet enough for you!


	5. Chapter 4 - Birthday Blues

Author: I own the characters that are NOT from Slam Dunk…. If they are from Slam Dunk, they are property of Inoue Takehiko. Please don't sue me… Also, a foreword, I tend to be long winded when writing my fics, so at least you get the overall picture, as well as the locations/background, and worth your dollar on internets charges! LOL Please do email/review me, and I can update the previous chapters. Thanks!

Words in italics or between slashes are thoughts, words within ^^ are actions, unless otherwise stated, words in brackets are locations usually before each section.

**_(=^_^=)  Chapter 4 – Birthday Blues  (=^_^=)_**

(In Yumi's home)

_/Good, he's gone… Now I can continue with the surprise…/_ thought Yumi. "ITAI!!!! I forgot, I injured my ankle…MOU!!!!" staring at her legs.

/Now how am I going to do this?/

Silence.

"EUREKA!!!!!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Aki's house)

-Ring! Ring! Ring!

"Moshi moshi, Korimako Residence." Answered Aki, monotonously.

"MOSHI MOSHI! AKI! Yumi here!!! Tasukete!!!! ONEGAIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!! (HELP!!!! PLEASE!!!)" shouted Yumi.

"Itai!!!! What was that for? What is it, Yumi-chan!" cried Aki with a sweat drop.

"Come over quickly!!!! Oh yeah, bring your grandma's walking stick would you? BYE!"

-click

"What the hell…? Baka onna…(stupid girl)" sighed Aki, reaching for her house keys.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Back at Yumi's house)

"Alright, I'm here, what do you need? Oh my god, what happened to you?" asked Aki, looking at her bandaged ankle.

"Arigatooo, Aki-chan!!! I need you to please help me do the following: one, help me beat the mocha cream to a light consistency, two, get the clothes from upstairs on my bed, iron them and lay them on the couch, three, help me pack the cake, and four, help me dress! Will explain everything tomorrow, please!"

"Who's birthday is it?"

"Jun-Jun's."

"Should I accompany you back to school?"

"No. Demo, arigato… please just help me in these things…"

"Alright, but you better spill on what's been going on tomorrow, Yumi-chan."

"Hai."

That was how well Aki understood Yumi, and vice versa. After the cream was beaten, Aki went on to help Yumi iron her clothes, whilst Yumi prepared the birthday cake that was for Uozumi Jun. After packing the cake into a cake box, Aki helped Yumi to dress, for she could not walk properly.

"I've already called a taxi, and I'll be fine, with your grandma's walking stick. Did she ask questions?" asked Yumi.

"Of course she did, and was tickled pink when she discovered it was you who needed it. You made her laugh like a hyena!"

"Glad I could bring a ray of sunshine on her kawaii(cute) pasty face, bless her kind heart, your grandma." Smiled Yumi. _/Ah! Before I forget…/_ remembered Yumi, reaching for a paper bag.

"Is that everything? At least let me make sure you get into the taxi unscathed." Teased Aki.

"NOT funny, har har…" pouted Yumi playfully.

"Yare, yare."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Ryonan High)

"Alright boys, let's do our warm-downs, and then we'll call it a day!" shouted Taoka-sensei.

"CHUS!!!" shouted the Ryonan High basketball team, as they began their warm-downs.

/I'm still worried about Mi-chan. I'll give her a call before I go home./ thought Uozumi.

"Uozumi!"

"Hai! Sensei!"

"I'm glad you're responsible enough to take care of your class partner, but I must be fair to the team, so for your punishment for being late today, give me 20 push ups!"

"HAI! CHUS!" shouted Uozumi as he did his push ups quickly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Uozumi showered swiftly, as he didn't want to call Yumi too late.

_/I'm glad that nobody knows when my birthday is. I can't stand knowing that they would give me presents just for the sake of it, and not because they are my true friends… Hate making such a big fuss over one lousy day that I happened to be born at, when I could do other things…/_ thought Uozumi, as he swung his gym bag over his shoulder, making his way to the exit.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Walking lazily to where there was a small outdoor downward stairway that lead to the Ryonan High main school gate, Uozumi saw a lone figure sitting by the stairway, that seemed to be female.

"Mi-chan?!?!" exclaimed Uozumi, when he realised who it was.

The figure turned around, and Yumi's face flashed a smile of recognition. 

"Jun-Jun! Over here" she waved.

"What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at home, resting?"

"How could I rest, when it's your birthday?" chuckled Yumi. "Tanjobi, Omedetou, Jun-Jun! (happy birthday)"

What greeted Yumi when she said her last sentence, was a look of total confusion on Uozumi's face.

"How…How did you know it was my birthday?!"

"I have my sources." Winked Yumi. "Shall we go?"

By this time Uozumi was completely bowled over, and blur.

Uozumi: ^Sweat drop^ "Where?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**_(=^_^=) Meow!_**

L.I.D.[author]: Uozumi's blur now… In any case, where do you think the two will go for their birthday rendezvous? R&R and tell me! Also, preparing a cake has never been easy… I should know… I bake! :p


	6. Chapter 5 - Happy Birthday Giant!!

Author: I own the characters that are NOT from Slam Dunk…. If they are from Slam Dunk, they are property of Inoue Takehiko. Please don't sue me… Also, a foreword, I tend to be long winded when writing my fics, so at least you get the overall picture, as well as the locations/background, and worth your dollar on internets charges! LOL Please do email/review me, and I can update the previous chapters. Thanks!

Words in italics or between slashes are thoughts, words within ^^ are actions, unless otherwise stated, words in brackets are locations usually before each section.

**_(=^_^=)  Chapter 5 – Happy Birthday Giant! Or is it Giant Happy Birthday!?  (=^_^=)_**

(Outside Ryonan High Basketball Court Building)

"I know you don't like crowds on special occasions, so shall we go to the basketball court by the park? Perfect venue, don't you think?" smiled Yumi.

"H… Hai." stammered Uozumi.

Yumi just smiled.

"Demo, how are you going to go there?"

"Baka, can't you see this walking stick?"

Uozumi: ^Sweat drop^ "Obaachan. (grandmother)"

THWACK!

"Itai…" groaned Uozumi, rubbing his shoulder.

"Hn!"

"Maa, maa, I was only kidding, Mi-chan!"

"You had better be! Ha ha! Ne, birthday boy, let's go! Hayaku! Here, you carry the heavy stuff, and no peeking!"

Uozumi: ^Sweat drop^ 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Basketball court by the park)

Sitting on the cool pavement like floor of the court, Yumi laid out a huge blue checked picnic cloth, as well as the goodies. The disposable paper plates and utensils, cake with candles, sparkling grape juice in a wine bottle, and champagne glasses.

"You really didn't have to prepare all of this, Mi-chan…"

"Urusei (shut up), and make your wish, Jun-Jun, before the candle wax eats up your cake!" Yumi scolded Uozumi playfully, lighting up the birthday candles.

"Haiii…" 

^poof^  (L.I.D.[author]: that's the best sound effect I could do with blowing out candles, please don't flame me.)

"Yay! Now, before you cut the cake, there's this tradition in my family on birthdays, and I'd like you to experience it. Close your eyes, and keep still until I say I'm finished…" said Yumi, as she waddled over to where Uozumi was sitting, on her knees.

"Are you going to rub my face in the cake?" asked Uozumi cautiously.

"No, so stop squirming, and stay still!" laughed Yumi. 

"Do as I say, Jun-Jun, and close your eyes…"

Slowly, Uozumi closed his eyes, and waited…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**_(=^_^=) Meow!_**

I'm fishing for ideas on what to do to Uozumi… Please R&R and let me know what you guys think, or I don't think the next chapter's going to out as quickly as I would have hoped! (Innocent look)


	7. Chapter 6 - Sweet Dreams Are Made Of The...

Author: I own the characters that are NOT from Slam Dunk…. If they are from Slam Dunk, they are property of Inoue Takehiko. Please don't sue me… Also, a foreword, I tend to be long winded when writing my fics, so at least you get the overall picture, as well as the locations/background, and worth your dollar on internets charges! LOL Please do email/review me, and I can update the previous chapters. Thanks!

Words in italics or between slashes are thoughts, words within ^^ are actions, unless otherwise stated, words in brackets are locations usually before each section.

**_(=^_^=)  Chapter 6 – Sweet Dreams Are Made Of These… Or Maybe not… (=^_^=)_**

Slowly, Uozumi closed his eyes, and waited…

And after what seemed to be like an eternity…

**_BAM!!_**

A spark of realisation hit Uozumi, like lightning…He could feel, something moist, on his lips… 

_/What is this? It's so soft, and moist… Masaka!/_ thought Uozumi, alarmed, as the action sent shivers down his spine.

"Alright! I'm done!" exclaimed Yumi. "Don't lick it off!"

Uozumi opened his eyes, and could feel the cream from the cake, on his full lips.

"What IS this?" asked Uozumi in confusion.

"Well, in my family, it's tradition to put the sweet cream from the birthday person's cake onto their lips, to ensure he or she will have a sweet life. And, there's something else…"

"Nan da? (What?)"

You can imagine Uozumi's face as she bent down, took his hands, and kissed Uozumi on both his palms! His face became so red, that it was as red as a ripe tomato!

"Mi…Mi-chan…" blushed Uozumi.

"That's to wish you good luck, Jun-Jun. May you score accurately whenever and wherever. And know that I'm always here for you." Smiled Yumi. 

Taking out a blue box with light blue ribbon, Yumi gently inserted it into Uozumi's hands.

"What's this?"

"Look and see…"

It was a lovely shiny handmade blue beaded bracelet, with the words 'Uozumi's' etched on it. Uozumi nearly cried. He unlatched it, and put the bracelet on his left wrist. It was a perfect fit.

"How…?"

"I've grabbed or pulled you away so many times from would be fights, and you wouldn't think I'd know your wrist size? Shame on you, Jun-Jun…" chuckled Yumi. "Alright, you can cut the cake now! I made it myself you know!"

"How…?" asked Uozumi for the second time that night. Evidently, the cake that that Yumi made was a 2 directional cake when cut, and he was flabbergasted as how it was done.

"Chefs have to have their secrets, don't they?" winked Yumi.

"Aa." Smiled Uozumi.

"Now that you've received your well wishes, gift, and cut the cake, NOW you can lick off the cream, Jun-Jun! Ha ha!" laughed Yumi.

Yumi and Jun then enjoyed the cake, along with grape juice in champagne glasses, with bantered conversation, under the stars. After which, he sent her home, by the usual method of course… carrying her in his arms. (L.I.D.[author]: Everybody now…Let's say it!  Awww…)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Uozumi's home)

"Tadaima! Hi dad…"

"Aa. Why are you back so late? Happy birthday son."

"Arigato, otoosan. Ano, a friend of mine treated me to dinner, so… Gomen."

"Daijobu. It IS your birthday after all… Go get some sleep. Oyasumi."

"Oyasumi, Otoosan. (Father)"

Uozumi bounded up the stairs, to his room, and plopped or rather heavily plonked himself, face down on his bed, and lay there for what seemed to be a long time, not moving.

_/What just happened? /_ Thought Uozumi. _/Don't tell me… Damn you Ikegami!!!!!/_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**_(=^_^=) Meow!_**

And on to the replies and thanks to my reviewers! ^_^

Charon-san: Ha ha, gomen ne, but a cliffie makes you want to read more, ne? : p Hope you don't mind, coz I really am sometimes stuck on those points in time, and that's all I have to post! : p Hai, this fic's sweet, ain't it? ^_~ I love sweet fics! Hai! With your words, I shall continue! ^_^ ^Ganbattes!^ Oh please, I'm working on both fics, which I love doing, so just review me on which you want to be updated more! :p and I'll try my best! Ha ha! I'm glad you don't see Uozumi as some fearsome person! ^_^ Hey! I want a plushy too!! /grabs a Uozumi and Akagi plushy for this fic/ Nya! ^_~

Yuuki-san: LOL! I'm glad you love this other fic of mine. ^_^ Enjoy the journey as well, and see Ryonan High and Shohoku High in a different light! ^_^ As requested by you also, I will continue this fic! /chibi fists in the air/ I will ganbatte yo!

EC-san: He he he… Uozumi's a sweet giant, ain't he? But so can Akagi! ^_~ Are? Akagi will be along shortly, don't you worry! ^_^


	8. Chapter 7 - Other side of the road

Author: I own the characters that are NOT from Slam Dunk…. If they are from Slam Dunk, they are property of Inoue Takehiko. Please don't sue me… Also, a foreword, I tend to be long winded when writing my fics, so at least you get the overall picture, as well as the locations/background, and worth your dollar on Internet charges! LOL Please do email/review me, and I can update the previous chapters. Thanks!

Words in italics or between slashes are thoughts, words within ^^ are actions, unless otherwise stated, words in brackets are locations usually before each section.

**_(=^_^=)  Chapter 7 – Other side of the road  (=^_^=)_**

(Uozumi's home, in his room)

_/What just happened? /_ Thought Uozumi. _/Don't tell me… Damn you Ikegami!!!!!/_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Author's notes:

Now, you may be wondering where does Ikegami come in… Well, for starters, again, ever since Jun and Yumi's conversation at Dinny's, a lot of things had happened. Yumi was getting better at her cooking classes, and would often bring nutritious snacks for Uozumi, much to the jealous teasing of the Ryonan High Basketball Club members.

Also, when Yumi was sick, Uozumi would drop by after school to coach her on what she had missed, and the same would apply when Uozumi got sick. Yumi began to feel for Uozumi, for she thought him to be such a kind-hearted guy, not unruly at all, except when in basketball. Her heart went out to him, for when his stamina wasn't enough, the other basketball guys would taunt Uozumi. For being nothing, except, being tall. She didn't dare talk back against the basketball coach, but Yumi sure gave those who taunted Uozumi a piece of her mind after practice, much to the surprise of the guys as well as Uozumi. Yumi scolded them with much passion as she could muster, and even hit them on the head for it, leaving the guys with bumps the size of golf balls, before grabbing Uozumi by hand and dragging the tall guy from the compound. That was one of the incidents that made Uozumi realize that their friendship was different, compared to 'friendships' he had had before.

Ikegami Ryoji was Uozumi's best friend, and classmate. (L.I.D.[author]: Please correct me if I'm wrong if they are classmates or not…) And he knew Uozumi better than anyone else. Even though Uozumi didn't admit it, from the spectator's point of view, he could tell that his best friend was slowly, but surely, falling for his 1.54m class partner, Yumi. And Ikegami Ryoji told Uozumi just that, with much protestation and denial of the giant.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

However there were some things, some information that was not shared between the Uozumi and Kuna, as yet, for it was only into the first year of their friendship. Unknown to all of her peers, Yumi would cook for Akagi Takenori also, during their dates on Sundays.

Speaking of Akagi, the friendship between Akagi and Yumi deepened, for after meeting, Akagi found Yumi to be an interesting and caring girl, despite her looks. Yumi, on the other hand, found Akagi to be a responsible and unprejudiced guy. Yumi continued emailing or calling Akagi daily, and vice versa, but their meetings, or more technically dates, as they were not going totally steady, but just dating, were strictly during Sundays, for they both were serious about their studies. It didn't help that Yumi was from Ryonan High, and Akagi was from Shohoku High, even though they were form the same prefecture.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

-Ring! Ring! Ring!

"Moshi moshi, Akagi Residence!" answered a cheerful voice.

"Moshi moshi! Haruko-chan desu ka? Watashi wa Yumi-chan desu! Is your oniichan (brother) in?"

"Hai! Just wait a moment, and I'll put you through!"

"Arigato!" 

By this time, Yumi had met Akagi's family, and they all knew who she was, and much of the teasing fell onto Akagi Takenori's head.

"Moshi moshi…" answered a deep voice.

"Konnbawa, Nori-kun! Genki desu ka?"

"Aa. Genki. I miss you, you know…"

"Hai, so do I…" blushed Yumi. 

"What are you doing now? How was your day?"

"Just my homework… it's sickening stuff, homework, you know…also, one of my closest friends had his birthday today, so I celebrated with him…"

"Ha ha ha… Don't all students know…Glad you made someone's day…" Teased Akagi.

"Ano, Nori-kun, I don't think we can go out this Sunday…"

"Why?!?" asked Akagi worriedly.

"Well, I sprained my ankle…"

"How…? Wha… What happened?"

"I tripped, and fell on the way to the bus stop… Yeah, you can tease me now…" laughed Yumi.

"Want me to take care of you on Sunday? Have you seen a doctor yet?" asked Akagi, his voice full of concern.

"Hai. I'd like that. My friend, Uozumi, is bringing me tomorrow. Bring your books too, won't you?" Smiled Yumi.

"Aa. So I'll come over in the morning, all right? You go and study now."

"Hai. Will miss you until Sunday."

"Me too. Oyasumi."

"Oyasumi!"

-Click

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Uozumi's home, in his room)

_/Masaka… I can't… I couldn't be… Could I? /_ Thought Uozumi, shaking his head. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**_(=^_^=) Meow!_**


	9. Chapter 8 - Happy Birthday Giant!! Part ...

Author: I own the characters that are NOT from Slam Dunk…. If they are from Slam Dunk, they are property of Inoue Takehiko. Please don't sue me… Also, a foreword, I tend to be long winded when writing my fics, so at least you get the overall picture, as well as the locations/background, and worth your dollar on Internet charges! LOL Please do email/review me, and I can update the previous chapters. Thanks!

Words in italics or between slashes are thoughts, words within ^^ are actions, unless otherwise stated, words in brackets are locations usually before each section.

**_(=^_^=)  Chapter 8 – Happy Birthday Giant! Or is it Giant Happy Birthday!? Part 2!  (=^_^=)_**

_/Nah. I better get some sleep, got to take Yumi to the doctor tomorrow. / _Thought Uozumi.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After Yumi got her ankle in a cast, and got proper crutches, Uozumi helped her back home, and accompanied her throughout the day.

"I'm going back now… should I come back tomorrow, and make sure you'll be alright, Mi-chan?" asked Uozumi.

"Ne, it's alright, Jun-Jun… You study up for the test, ok?"

"Aa. Sore Ja!"

"Bye!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

On Sunday, when Akagi came over to visit Yumi, he took care of her, and studied with her. However, there was one thought that nagged at the back of Yumi's brain.

"What's the matter? You don't seem focused today, Mi-chan."

"I don't know Nori-kun… there's this thought, that's been nagging at me, and I don't how to go about it!" groaned Yumi.

"What is it? You can tell me…"

"You also joined the basketball team, ne?"

"Also? What do you mean by that? And yes, I did join basketball, at Shohoku High."

"What if your school comes over to have practice games and vice versa? Who do I cheer for? Mou!" sighed Yumi. "If I cheer for Ryonan, I'll feel bad that I'm not cheering for you and Kogure-kun in Shohoku! And if I do cheer for Shohoku, the whole Ryonan student body and basketball team will throw imaginary tomatoes at me! What's a girl to do??" sighed Yumi.

"Ha ha! I'll make it easy for you, Mi-chan. You cheer for Ryonan, and I'll imagine that you're cheering for Kogure and me. How does that sound? I'll even explain it to the team, if you want." (L.I.D.[author]: Team Shohoku knows of Akagi's relationship with Yumi.)

"That sounds heavenly, Nori-kun…" purred Yumi as she nuzzled against Akagi. "But do be gentle on them…"

"Ha! You know I won't be…"

"Yare yare…Now let's finish up these exercises, so we can watch that movie tape you brought!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(After a couple of weeks have passed)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Akagi's home, 10th May)

After celebrating Akagi's birthday with his family, Yumi proceeded to help clear the mess up, along with Haruko. After that, Akagi' parents left their offspring to go about their own entertainment, for they were tired from shopping for Takenori's dinner, thank to his healthy appetite.

Snuggling on the cosy couch, Akagi and Yumi began to share a huge slice of cake.

And with neko ears, and expression, Haruko tiptoed to where they were, before being shooed by Akagi.

"Ha ha! She's so kawaii, Haruko-chan!" giggled Yumi.

"Hn. But not as cute as you!" teased Akagi, as he wound his lengthy left arm around Yumi's shoulders.

"Ne, Nori-kun, would you care to participate in a tradition that my family has?"

"What would that entail?"

"Well, since your cake has already been cut, and you got your gifts, we'll have to skip that first part of the conditions, so that leaves us with the later part…"

"And that would be…?"

"Close your eyes, and keep still, and don't move until I say I'm finished…"

"Hai…" Akagi said, closing his eyes.

That was how trusting they were of each other, Yumi and Takenori. (L.I.D.[author]: Awww…) After applying the cream onto Akagi's lips, she ordered him not to try and lick it off.

"What IS this?"

"Well, in my family, it's tradition to put the sweet cream from the birthday person's cake onto their lips, to ensure he or she will have a sweet life. And, there's something else…"

"Nani ka? (What?)"

You can imagine Akagi's face as she bent down, and kissed Akagi on his cheek! His face became so red, that it was as red as a lobster!

"Mi…Mi-chan…" blushed Akagi.

"That's to wish you good luck, Nori-kun. For you to think of me… cheering for you always. And how much you mean to me." smiled Yumi. "And there's one more thing…"

Taking out a red box with a deep red velvet ribbon, Yumi gently inserted it into Akagi's hands.

"Nani kore?"

"Look and see…"

Akagi opened the box, and his eyes nearly popped out of their sockets.

"This is…" stammered Akagi.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**_(=^_^=) Meow!_**

Now, the replies first…

Fehrocious-san: Ha ha ha!!! Yes, I did change my summary, and hope more people will read this other fic of mine! ^_^ *Crosses fingers* Arigato, for referring my fic to KFC aka Kentucky Fried Chicken!! (Sweet version though) I've always loved the original recipe when I tuck into a piece of their juicy chicken. :p Well, a piece of info for you, I love to cook, though I'm no expert. ^_~ That goes for writing too. :p Well, imagine this, 202cm tall Uozumi Jun is built like he could carry a ton a bricks (drools at Uozumi's fab abs), so, what's carrying a fat girl like Yumi back to her home, to him? ^_~ A piece of cake, ne? And as for the pet name, I thought of it myself… ^_^ Was either 'jun-jun', or 'sweet meat'… *sweat drop* LOL!!!  How most women wish they had two guys fighting over them, ne? *swoons* ^_~ Arigato! Do continue to come back for updates! ^_^ ps: I replied to your email message already. :p

Philander-san: Arigato! I'm glad you like my fic! ^_^ Aiyah! Do you need me to send you to a doctor?? LOL! ^_~ (j/k)

Charon-san: LOL Diabetes?? LOL Hai, hai, More action coming soon!

E.C-san: Hai! Will continue!

Nellie-san: Hai! Arigato! 

Yuuki-san: I'm glad you're infatuated with my fic now… ^_^ Will be posting the next chapter as soon as I pass my basic theory mock test for driving… :p

Blonde-Fighter:Zero-san: Please, do tell your friends aout this fic! ^_^ Glad you like it! *bows*

Dementress-san: LOL Hai!!! So, do you like Uozumi now? :p

I'm so sorry this is so short! I promise my next one will be longer!!! ^_^


	10. Chapter 9 - The Present!!!

Author: I own the characters that are NOT from Slam Dunk…. If they are from Slam Dunk, they are property of Inoue Takehiko. Please don't sue me… Also, a foreword, I tend to be long winded when writing my fics, so at least you get the overall picture, as well as the locations/background, and worth your dollar on Internet charges! LOL Please do email/review me, and I can update the previous chapters. Thanks!

Words in italics or between slashes are thoughts, words within ^^ are actions, unless otherwise stated, words in brackets are locations usually before each section.

P/s: This fic MAY be in tune with what actually happened in the original anime, but as this is a fic of mine, there MIGHT be parts that will be OOC… But that's what makes it nice, ne? Bwa ha ha ha ha!!!! ^_^

**_(=^_^=)  Chapter 9 – The Present  (=^_^=)_**

**(L.I.D.[author]: Please note, before reading on, if you have the song, Crush BY the singer Mandy Moore on your pc or CD, please listen to it later during the fic. Thank you!)**

"This is…" stammered Akagi.

It was a shiny silver pendant accompanied with a not-so-thick chain, (for men) which could hold pictures inside, with an engraved logo of an umbrella, with the names 'Takenori' and 'Yumi' under it, etched behind the pendant. Inside the pendant were pictures of the two of them together, on each side. He unlatched it, and put in on his neck. It was a perfect fit.

"I have something for you too, Mi-chan…" smiled Akagi.

"Hmmm?"

Taking out a pink box with red lace, he presented it to her.

"But it's not my birthday, Nori-kun…"

"But this IS your real birthday present, Mi-chan… did you really think all I'd give you for your birthday several weeks ago would be a lousy jersey?" laughed Akagi. "It took a while, but I thought you'd like this better."

(L.I.D.[author]: Yumi's birthday is before Uozumi's and Akagi's.)

Yumi was near to tears, from joy. What Akagi had given her, when she opened the box, was exactly what she had given him! (Although with a thinner chain, meant for girls)

"How…? How did you…?"

"I saw you shopping, enough said. You know how persuasive I can be when I need to find out something." grinned Takenori.

"Ha ha! That I do…" laughed Yumi. _/The poor sales assistant at the jewellery shop must have been scared out of his wits! /_ Thought Yumi, chuckling inside as she imagined a terrified girl at the jewellery shop looking at a gorilla who wanted to buy jewellery. (L.I.D.[author]: Akagi can be frightening when he wants to be, ne?)

"Here, let me help you, anata…(dear)"

"Hai." said Yumi, as she felt the cool metal encircle her neck. 

"Now, with that done, let me give you something else too!" teased Akagi, as he proceeded to give Yumi a kiss on the cheek with his lips still with cream.

"Yamete! (Stop)" cried Yumi playfully, half resisting.

By the time they had finished playing, and teasing one another, both their faces got covered with the cake, and the evening ended, on a sweet note.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Ryonan High basketball court, after a few days later)

"ASSEMBLE!"

Everyone on the court assembled to where coach Taoka-sensei was.

"Listen up boys! We will be having our first practice game, with Shohoku High School soon, and I want you all to work hard, and beat them! That means that you'll not only have to stay back late, you'll be coming back to school on Saturdays! Is that understood?" shouted the coach.

"HAI!"

_/Kuso. How the hell am I going to tolerate it? /_ Thought Uozumi, clenching his fist. And then he looked up to the bleachers where Yumi was sitting. Noticing Uozumi looking at her, Yumi smiled back.

_/I will… Somehow…No matter what it takes…/_

Team Ryonan trained very hard, and the day of the match grew near. And on the day of the match, it was a win for Ryonan High, and Akagi was burning with dissatisfaction. Yumi was internally torn to whom she should cheer for, for she was very close to both Uozumi and Akagi. After the game, Yumi called Akagi on his mobile phone.

"Nori-kun, I'm sorry you lost the game…"

"Aa. Don't worry about it!! I'm sure we'll win the next time! Daijobu desu!"

"Hai, I'm sure you will…"

However, the sight of Uozumi approaching Yumi from the end of the corridor interrupted their conversation.

"Nori-kun, I have to go, talk to you soon, all right?"

"Hai, Mi-chan. Miss you…"

"Same here." Replied Yumi as she hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" asked Uozumi.

"Just a pal, Jun-Jun… Omedetou on winning the game!" smiled Yumi. _/That was close… God knows what Jun-Jun would do if he knew I was talking to Akagi, the guy he just beaten at the game a few minutes ago! I can't let Nori-kun receive more pain from the loss! /_

"Aa. Ano, would you like to join the team for a bite to eat?" Uozumi asked, blushing, pointing to the rest of Team Ryonan that were making their way to the bus that was going to send them for supper after the match.

Yumi smiled, and nodded.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(At the restaurant)

"Hora, hora! My appetite is so big! I feel like eating a cow!" said a member.

"Ano, I think you mean a horse…" said another member.

Putting in a coin for the jukebox, Ikegami smiled. _/About time I push the two of you together, my friend. /_ And the tune of "Crush" by Mandy Moore began to play in the background.

"Hora, Big Jun, (L.I.D.[author]: Imagine a typical Japanese speaker pronouncing that as: 'Biggu Jun') this song's for you and Yumi-chan." Ikegami snickered, telling his best friend to take notice of the music being played.

For one second, Uozumi only had a look of utter terror. _/Did you tell anything to Mi-chan? /_

Ikegami only smiled, and shook his head.

(L.I.D.[author]: Please take note of what I wrote beside the lyrics with the ^ sign, to see what happens to them okie? Arigato!!!)

Mandy Moore - title: Crush

You Know Everything That I'm Afraid Of      ^Uozumi looks at Yumi, looking over the menu^

You Do Everything I Wish I Did 

Everybody Wants You Everybody Loves You 

I Know I Should Tell You How I Feel 

I Wish Everyone Would Disappear      ^Uozumi glared at Ikegami, whom shrugged, smiling^ 

Every Time You Call Me I'm Too Scared To Be Me 

And I'm Too Shy To Say 

Ooh I Got A Crush On You     ^Uozumi looks at Yumi, eating fries^

I Hope You Feel The Way That I Do 

I Get A Rush 

When I'm With You      ^Yumi then feeds Uozumi a French fry, and he blushes madly.^

Ooh I've Got A Crush On You 

A Crush On You 

(Uozumi remembers all the antics Yumi and he got into)

You Know I'm The One That You Can Talk To 

And Sometimes You Tell Me Things That I Don't Want To Know 

I Just Want To Hold You 

And You Say Exactly How You Feel About Her  ^for Uozumi's case it's a Him? But he don't know about Akagi^

And I Wonder Could You Ever Think Of Me That Way       ^Uozumi looks more at Yumi^

Ooh I Got A Crush On You 

I Hope You Feel The Way That I Do 

I Get A Rush 

When I'm With You 

Ooh I've Got A Crush On You 

A Crush On You 

Ooh I Wish I Could Tell Somebody 

But There's No One To Talk To, Nobody Knows 

I've Got A Crush On You 

A Crush On You, I Got A Crush 

^Uozumi could only look as Yumi stuffed her face with her burger, being quite cute while eating^

You Say Everything That No One Says 

But I Feel Everything That You're Afraid To Feel 

I Will Always Want You, I Will Always Love You        ^Uozumi blushed at this set of lyrics^

I've Got A Crush

Repeat chorus

(End of song)

While the music was playing in the background, the party was in full swing, drinks were flowing ceaselessly, (L.I.D.[author]: Non-alcoholic though!!!) food was everywhere, and conversation was rampant about the win against Shohoku High. It was a time of happiness for Ryonan High. And it was also, for Uozumi Jun. He had just won a game against Shohoku High, was having a good time, and had Yumi, who was kawaiily eating her meal, his class partner and best friend, was making a lot of noise with the other basketball members, by his side. What else can a giant ask for?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Several months flew by…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(24th December)

-Ring! Ring! Ring! (Nokia Slam Dunk Ring Tone)

"Moshi moshi, Kuna desu…" mumbled Yumi answering her mobile phone. _/Who the hell calls me up at such an ungodly hour? /_ Thought Yumi. "Who's this?" 

"Ohayo, Mi-chan… Did you miss me as much as I miss you on this beautiful morning?" chuckled a deep male voice. "I'm glad I'm the first to hear your -sweet- voice on Christmas Eve!"

"Nori-kun!!! Hai, I missed you a lot! Huh? Sweet voice, my foot! (L.I.D.[author]: I would have said: 'my ass', but it wouldn't be befitting for Yumi, now would it? :p ) How dare you wake me up from a sweet dream at this ungodly hour!" Yumi playfully scolded Akagi.

"Oh? What exactly were you dreaming about?" asked the gentle giant, amused. "Ungodly hour? It's already nine o'clock in the morning!" Akagi sweat dropped. 

"Mmmm…" Yumi mumbled, stretching herself fully to make herself awake, before giving her Takenori an answer. "Just dreaming about what our first Christmas together would be like…" replied Yumi, playing with the precious silver pendant around her neck.

"Hai, so was I…" Akagi admitted slowly. _/Thank goodness she can't see me blushing over the phone! /_ Thought Akagi.

"Demo, Nori-kun… you KNOW we won't be able to spend Christmas together this year…" Yumi said sadly.

"Hai…I know that…" Akagi said sadly as well, playing with the coil of the telephone.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**_(=^_^=) Meow!_**

Mainime-san: ^Sweat drop^ They're both kawaii ne? ^_^ Arigato gozaimasu, and please come back to view my fics again!

Mitsui no Miko-chan-san: It does, doesn't it? I see the both of them for the gentle giants that they are… So, even if a majority thinks they're not good looking, they can sweep me off my feet anytime! (And literally too!) Please come back again soon! ^_^ *hugz*

Nellie-san: Hope you like this chapter! ^_^

Fehrocious-san: *giggles* You'd have to ask Yumi who she's going to choose. ^_~

Yuuki-san: Arigato! Will be going for the actual basic theory test for driving soon! *crosses fingers*


	11. Chapter 10 - Merry White Christmas With ...

Author: I own the characters that are NOT from Slam Dunk…. If they are from Slam Dunk, they are property of Inoue Takehiko. Please don't sue me… Also, a foreword, I tend to be long winded when writing my fics, so at least you get the overall picture, as well as the locations/background, and worth your dollar on Internet charges! LOL Please do email/review me, and I can update the previous chapters. Thanks!

Words in italics or between slashes are thoughts, words within ^^ are actions, unless otherwise stated, words in brackets are locations usually before each section.

P/s: This fic MAY be in tune with what actually happened in the original anime, but as this is a fic of mine, there MIGHT be parts that will be OOC… But that's what makes it nice, ne? Bwa ha ha ha ha!!!! ^_^

**_(=^_^=)  Chapter 10 – Merry White Christmas With Mistletoe On Top!  (=^_^=)_**

(24th December)

Yumi and Takenori sighed simultaneously on the phone, and then after a few seconds, both burst out laughing.

"Shall we have brunch together? I made a reservation at our favourite restaurant!" enticed Akagi, chuckling.

"Hai! Demo, what about Haruko-chan? Has she eaten yet?"

"Daijobu, she's gone off with her other friends to play! Ha ha ha!"

"Don't make her out to be such a baby, Akagi Takenori!" Yumi playfully admonished Akagi. "She's a sentient being! He he he!"

"Trust you, to have such scientific vocabulary so early in the morning ne, Mi-chan?"

"Hai, and that's why you like me, ne?"

"Yare yare…Sa, Mi-chan, go get ready, and I'll pick you up in about, say… forty-five minutes? Would that be enough time for you?"

"Nope!"

"An hour?"

"Nope!"

"An hour and a half?"

"Nope!

Akagi sweat dropped. "How much time DO you need?!"

"Half an hour!!!!"

Akagi fell on his back, and fainted, and recovered quickly with an enormous sweat drop.

"Got you, ne, Nori-kun? Ha ha ha!"

"Yare yare…Grrr…"

Yumi's voice then said softly, lovingly; "Seriously, I can't wait to have brunch with you, Nori-kun… Watashi wa no Nori-kun…Hayaku, ne?"

Akagi melted. (L.I.D.[author]: Into a pile of goo, if you, the reader wishes… Just make sure he becomes solid again soon! ^_~)

"Aa. Be there in half an hour."

-Click

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yumi was raring to go, and practically pounced onto Akagi, who managed to catch her deftly, when he came to pick her up at her home for brunch. The two walked side by side to the train station, for their favourite restaurant was near the vicinity of Shohoku High. Once in the train, and without fear, the two began to hold hands, and chat about anything under the sun, much to the stares they provoked from people in the train who had never seen a giant and a midget pig together, holding hands. (L.I.D.[author]: A little injection of humour there… He he he…Oh yeah, they aren't really STEADY yet, just dating… ^_^ Akagi didn't dare pop the question yet… ^Sweat drop^) 

Arriving hand in hand at a small shop building, the two smiled at each other and entered the premises. It was an okonomiyaki-ya, and it sold the best Okonomiyaki in the area near Shohoku High. It was where the two went on their third date, and they loved the food very much. The portions of the okonomiyaki were big and filling, yet cheap. Settling themselves comfortably into a booth, the two ordered their favourite okonomiyaki. (L.I.D.[author]: Okonomiyaki is a Japanese Savoury pancake, YUM!) After placing their order, Yumi leaned her head onto Akagi's shoulder and sighed.

"Hai, I know how you feel…" soothed Akagi.

"I will miss you though…" complained Yumi. "How I wish I could bring you along with me to the party…"

"Daijobu…I understand completely, don't you worry…Okasan and Otosan (Mom and dad) understands as well why you won't be able to join us for Christmas…"

"You told them?"

"Aa. I know it's difficult for you not to accept an invitation to a Christmas party from your school's basketball club… Hell, I bet Uozumi would be wondering where you were, with you guys being class partners and all…and my presence there wouldn't help anyone at all."

"Demo, Nori-kun…"

"Demo ja nai… I don't want you to get into trouble; you understand where I'm coming from, right? It's not as if we haven't already discussed the fact we're from different high schools, and stuff."

"Hai, I do understand…"

Akagi cupped Yumi's face, and kissed her on the lips, which made several people in the restaurant stare at them. (L.I.D.[author]: I know, it's very OOC, but it's cute ne? ^_~ ) Akagi and Yumi were very close, and shared everything together. They had a wonderful understanding dating relationship, and they knew it. Both were waiting for the proper time, when Akagi would ask Yumi to be his steady girlfriend.

Yumi blushed, as Akagi kissed her. After the kiss, Akagi smiled.

"Don't get me wrong, Mi-chan, I don't mind letting the whole of Ryonan know that you're my girl-to-be. In fact, I would shout it out if I could! But if you hadn't refrained me, I would have blurted the whole thing out during my game with your school, in front of Uozumi!" chuckled Akagi. "Perhaps I would have been able to catch him off guard, and score some points then! Ha ha! Seriously though, I don't want you getting into trouble just for being with a guy, who happens to be from another school, namely Shohoku." Said Akagi wryly.

"Mou! That was one lame joke, Nori-kun! Ha ha! Hai, I do know you wish me well, Nori-kun…" Yumi wound her hands around Akagi's massive hand. "And you do know that it's not that I'm ashamed of you, please don't think that…" Yumi looked pleadingly at Akagi's eyes.

Akagi winked, smiling.

"It's just that I can't stand the thought of Jun-Jun being jealous of you, for some reason, I may not know of, be it basketball or some guy thing, and the two of you would fight!" shuddered Yumi. "You know he's such a dear friend to me, being my first friend ever since I entered Ryonan High, besides Aki-chan of course…"

"Aa. That I do know, demo, you do know that I am jealous of him, since he sees you everyday… You know me, ne, Mi-chan? But since he's your best male friend… I shall let him live…"

"Baka, Nori-kun!" smiled Yumi as she planted a kiss on Akagi's cheek.

As their okonomiyaki set meals were placed in front of them, both of them smiled, and began to tuck into their food after saying "Itadakimasu!", and fed each other mouthfuls off their plates, as normal dating couples would do. (L.I.D.[author]: All right, give up and say it together with me! AWWW……)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_/Isn't that Yumi-chan? /_ Thought Aki, as she saw Yumi and Takenori walk down the street, holding hands, side by side.

"Yumi-chan!!! Akagi-kun!!!" called Aki from across the street. 

"Hai! Aki-chan!" Yumi smiled and waved at Aki, beckoning her to cross the street to join them.

"Konnichiwa, Aki-chan." Greeted Akagi with a sincere smile, when Aki joined them.

"Konnichiwa, Akagi-kun! Where are you guys going? Better not let Team Ryonan catch the both of you!!" teased Aki. "Imagine, the tall, dashing, star centre of Shohoku High, together with a babelicious girl from Ryonan High… What would they say? Personally, I think its crap…" winked Aki.

"Aki-chan!!!"

Akagi just laughed. "What are they going to do to us, if they see us together?" asked Akagi, amused.

"Oh, just pelt Yumi with tomatoes for being a traitor to Ryonan High, that's all… ITAI!!" Aki cried as Yumi pinched her best friend's shoulder. "I'm JOKING!!!"

"Hn!"

"HA HA HA HA!!!!" laughed Akagi. "That would be a sight to see… ITAI! Grrr…"

"Serves you right, Nori-kun, for imagining me with tomatoes! Hn! Nori-kun no baka! Ha ha!!" laughed Yumi, still holding onto her giant's hand.

"Seriously where are you guys off to?" asked Aki again.

"We're off to buy some snacks for the Christmas Eve party at Ikegami-kun's home tonight. You're going as well right, Aki-chan?"

"Hai! I wouldn't miss it for the world!!! I heard that it's going to be a great party!"

Yumi and Takenori: ^Sweat drop^ 

"Hey, can I join you guys to get the snacks too? I don't want to show up at Ikegami-kun's home empty handed!" pleaded Aki.

"What say you, Nori-kun?"

Akagi responded by raising their clasped hands, and kissing Yumi's knuckles, and smiled. Yumi smiled. "I gather that as a yes…" replied Yumi.

"Yosh! And please, don't bother about me minding your sweet couple stuff… I'm ok with that! Ha ha ha!!"

Yumi and Takenori: ^Sweat drop^ "Yare yare… Iko ka (Shall we go)?"

"Hai!" cried Aki.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(24th December, Nighttime)

-Ring! Ring! Ring!

"Moshi moshi, Ikegami Residence!" answered Ikegami Ryoji hurriedly, as he was entertaining the throng of people from the Basketball Club as well as the Cooking Club. Evidently, the Cooking Club members were invited since they were Yumi's friends, as well as the fact that the party had to have girls included for the boys of the Ryonan High Basketball Club. Uozumi Jun also had a say in the invitation of the Cooking Club, but that's another story.

"Moshi moshi! Ikegami-kun, I'm reaching your home soon, and I've brought Aki-chan as well as Jun-Jun with me, just to let you know, all right?"

"Hai! How far are you guys from here?"

"Not far, we'll be arriving in about 3 minutes time, gomen nasai for being a tad bit late!"

"Daijobu! The party's was just getting started! Hayaku ne, Yumi-chan?"

"Hai! Sayonara!"

"Sayonara!"

-Click

_/She's still as polite as ever… Ha ha! Uozumi, you're one lucky yarou! /_ Smiled Ikegami to himself. _/Time to put Plan A into action! /_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**_(=^_^=) Meow!_**

What is Ikegami's Plan for the both of them? Stay tuned and find out! ^_^ And please do review people… I'm getting a bit sad and disheartened that no one likes the two giants… *sad*

Fehrocious-san: Thank you so much for reviewing! I don't know why people don't' like the two giants! O_o Here's the next chapter, as ordered! ^_^

Nellie-san: Continued, for you! Please enjoy! ^_^


	12. Chapter 11 - Ikegami's Sweet Plan

Author: I own the characters that are NOT from Slam Dunk…. If they are from Slam Dunk, they are property of Inoue Takehiko. Please don't sue me… Also, a foreword, I tend to be long winded when writing my fics, so at least you get the overall picture, as well as the locations/background, and worth your dollar on Internet charges! LOL Please do email/review me, and I can update the previous chapters. Thanks!

Words in italics or between slashes are thoughts, words within ^^ are actions, unless otherwise stated, words in brackets are locations usually before each section.

P/s: This fic MAY be in tune with what actually happened in the original anime, but as this is a fic of mine, there MIGHT be parts that will be OOC… But that's what makes it nice, ne? Bwa ha ha ha ha!!!! ^_^

**_(=^_^=)  Chapter 11 – Ikegami's Sweet Plan  (=^_^=)_**

**(L.I.D.[author]: Please note, before reading on, if you have the song, Don't Let Me Be The Last To Know BY the singer Britney Spears on your pc or CD, please listen to it later during the fic. Thank you!)**

When Yumi, Jun and Aki reached Ikegami's home, Yumi went up to the door to ring the doorbell. 

-Ding Dong!

_/Aa. They're here… He he he… /_ thought Ikegami, rubbing his hands in a mad scientist kind of way. He made sure that Aki was behind the three of them, before opening the door.

"Welcome mina!!! Come in and help yourselves to the food!" welcomed Ikegami.

Yumi: "Arigato! Here's a little something for the party!" as she handed her pack of snacks.

Uozumi: "Aa."

Aki: "Hai! Here's my contribution, soft drinks!" as Aki showed a carton of Qoo from behind.

When Yumi and Uozumi placed one step into Ikegami's home, they were surprised when their host suddenly smiled and placed his arms around their shoulders.

"Nani, Ikegami?" asked Uozumi, suddenly growing wary of his best friend.

"Nani, Ikegami-kun?" asked Yumi.

"Ano, you two, I'm afraid that you have to do something first before you can feast in my home for tonight…"

"What would that be?" both asked Ikegami, their faces showing puzzlement.

"Miru…" said Ikegami, pointing to the mistletoe that was hung above them from the door.

"Gackkk!!!" cried Uozumi, shocked out of his wits, at the sight of the mistletoe. _/Ikegami!! What the HELL are you trying to do???? /_

Yumi just stared at the mistletoe, and giggled. She knew the meaning of the mistletoe, and what it entailed for the people who crossed its path during Christmas season.

Uozumi heard Yumi's giggle, and sweat dropped. What showed on Yumi's face after her giggle made Uozumi blush very much. Yumi smiled. Ikegami noticed Uozumi's blush and smiled as well to himself. _/Yosh! Plan A executed!!/_

"That's what we have to do, Ikegami-kun?" asked Yumi.

"Hai. It's tradition, and I'm sure Yumi-chan isn't one to break traditions, now are you, Yumi-chan?" smiled Ikegami. "Tradition for mistletoe requires the persons under it to kiss on the lips during Christmas time…"

"You seem to know me quite well, Ikegami-kun!" laughed Yumi, oblivious to Uozumi's blush, which was threatening to burn his cheeks. "Ne, Jun-Jun, would you mind it if I kissed you?" asked Yumi, smiling at her male companion, subtly moistening her lips.

_/Would I mind? Are you crazy? Argh! I didn't mean to call you crazy Mi-chan! Of course not! I'd love for you to kiss me! Wait, what am I thinking!!! As much as I would like you to kiss me, I can't ask that of you! Wait, this isn't to be asked, we're being forced into it! But then again, it's not forced, because, I want to do it, and apparently Mi-chan wants to, since it's Christmas and all… What the hell am I THINKING??? /_

Through all that thinking, Uozumi Jun could only say one word; "Nope."

Then, will all good-naturedness, Yumi encircled her arms around Uozumi's neck and on her toes, making him bend down, and as Uozumi held Yumi's shoulders, both closed their eyes, and she kissed Uozumi lightly, yet fully on the lips. Ikegami took a photo of the scene with his slim camera, and wasn't noticed by either party. _/You owe me big time, Uozumi. /_ Smiled Ikegami at his best friend.

After the two parted from their Christmas kiss, Yumi smiled, wished Uozumi a Merry Christmas, and proceeded to drag Aki to the buffet table, after Aki received a swift kiss on the lips from Ikegami. (L.I.D.[author]: ^Sweat drop^ Hungry thing isn't she, pointing to Yumi. ) Uozumi however, was still rooted to the same spot, and was blushing like a hot volcano. (L.I.D.[author]: hey, his blush is THAT red! ^_^ )

"Hey Uozumi, unless you want me to kiss you too, shouldn't you come in and sit down?" teased Ikegami, waving his hands in front of Uozumi.

"Aa." Replied Uozumi absentmindedly, and walked to the fireplace, Ikegami following him. "What just happened?"

"I believe, my dear best friend, that, ^Whispers into Uozumi's ear^ the girl you've been having a crush on, just kissed you on the lips!!!"

"URUSEI!!! Ano… Ikegami, am… am I dreaming?" asked Uozumi, staring at the blue bracelet Yumi had given him for his birthday.

"Nope!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah!"

"Sure?"

"YES!!!"

"Ok."

Ikegami: ^Sweat drop^ "You just relax, I've to go tend to the others…"

"Hai."

With that, Ikegami left Uozumi to slowly think about what just transpired, and smiled. _/Time to execute Plan B! /_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Yumi-chan, I can't believe you kissed Uozumi-kun on the lips!!!" cried Aki. 

"Why not? It's for Christmas, and besides, Jun-Jun isn't some stranger to me, you know that…" replied Yumi, piling her plate with food.

"But what about Akagi-kun? Don't forget one IMPORTANT detail, Yumi-chan, Akagi-kun's from Shohoku High, Uozumi-kun, you and I are from Ryonan High. RYONAN HIGH!!!"

"What about Nori-kun? So?"

"What about him? WHAT ABOUT HIM??? Have you gone nuts, Yumi-chan? Don't you think Akagi-kun is going to jealous?" Aki asked disbelievingly. "And don't you think that the students from Ryonan High would think you and Uozumi-kun would be an item sooner or later? No one in Ryonan High knows about you and Akagi-kun!!!" Aki hissed at her best friend.

"Nope. Nori-kun knows about Jun-Jun, and he's fine about it. I anticipated this, my dear Aki-chan… As for what people say, I know Nori-kun would not be that shallow… do give him credit, Aki-chan… I don't care what people say… Also, Jun-Jun's very close to me, and it's only right I be free to give him a Christmas kiss… Hai, even though no one knows about Nori-kun, he knows what school rivalry is, so we're not going to let the fact that we're in different schools deter us!" Yumi replied, munching on a crab cake. (L.I.D.[author]: drools… I want a crab cake too…I'm hungry just writing this! T_T)

"Anticipated kissing Uozumi-kun?? Even if it was for Christmas, on the lips???"

"Hai. Aki-chan, if I kissed another guy, it would be wrong, but Jun-Jun? I don't' think so, since he and I are so close! Nori-kun knows there's nothing going on between me, and Jun-Jun, so don't worry!! It's tradition, so quit being a worry wart!!!"

"You and Akagi-kun… Omae ga…"

"You envy us, don't you Aki-chan?? Come on, admit it!!!!" teased Yumi, nudging her best friend.

Aki just stuffed her face with two pieces of sushi to prevent her face from openly sulking. Yumi just laughed out loud.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"HA HA HA HA HA!!!!"

Uozumi could hear Yumi's loud and jolly laughter amongst the loud music, and he turned to see Yumi laughing with Aki, whose face was stuffed with sushi. (L.I.D.[author]: OK, this is a humour snippet… SO LAUGH!! BWA HA HA HA ha ha ha… OK, go on reading. :p ) He could only see the wide smile of Yumi in his eyes. _/Did we really kiss? Would this start something between us? I don't know… They could be laughing about me for all I know… No… Mi-chan would not laugh at me, I know her that well. /_

"All right, everyone! Here's the highlight of the evening!!! Let's have our Karaoke session!!! So, this evening, by a special request, the first performance tonight would be by our dear friend, Kuna Yumi!!! Give it up for her!!!" announced Ikegami. "I've been told she's a marvellous singer from a reliable source!"

Yumi sputtered out the liquid that was her drink onto her plate. "Wha…What!!! Aki……" Yumi's eyes were now daggered at Aki, who inched away from her friend. "Hey, I'm sorry! I didn't know he was going to make you sing!!! Honest!!"

"Come on, Yumi-chan, everyone's waiting!!" grinned Ikegami. 

Resigned to her fate, Yumi went to where the microphone was, and smiled a forced smile.

"So, the first song for tonight will be, "Don't let me be the last to know" by Britney Spears, Yumi-chan, can you handle that?" Ikegami asked Yumi, covering the microphone, so his voice is heard by Yumi only.

"Hai… Ikegami-kun, how could you???"

"Hey, it's Christmas, ne?" grinned Ikegami back at an exasperated Yumi. _/Plus, I have to help Uozumi realise his feelings for you, don't I? /_

"Yare yare…"

Picking up the microphone, and looking at the crowd, and glancing at Uozumi, she smiled. Uozumi gave her a thumbs-up sign, to support her, and Yumi was thankful for his support. 

"Mina (Everyone), I'd like to wish you all a Merry Christmas, and I swear that after this song, I'm going to wring someone's neck for sabotaging me like this." Said Yumi, looking at Aki who tried to hide behind the artificial plats in Ikegami's home.

This elicited laughter from everyone. Then, Yumi began to sing.

Britney Spears - Don't Let Me Be The Last To Know

My friends say, you're so into me 

And that you need me desperately  ^at this, Uozumi looked kind of nervous, Ikegami looked pleased^

They say you say we're so complete 

But I need to hear it straight from you 

If you want me to believe it's true 

I've been waiting for so long it hurts           ^Yumi closes her eyes^

I wanna hear you say the words, please     ^Yumi looks pleadingly^ 

Don't 

Don't let me be the last to know 

Don't hold back 

Just let it go 

I need to hear you say 

You need me all the way 

Oh, if you love me so 

Don't let me be 

The last to know 

(In Uozumi's mind, he was debating whether to make his feelings for Yumi known or not.)

Ooh 

Your body language says so much 

Yeah, I feel it in the way you touch 

But till you say the words its not enough  ^Yumi shakes her head^

C'mon tell me you're in love 

Please 

Don't 

Don't let me be the last to know 

Don't hold back 

Just let it go 

I need to hear you say 

You need me all the way 

Oh, if you love me so 

Don't let me be 

The last to know 

C'mon baby  ^Yumi beckons the people to come over while singing^

C'mon darling 

Ooh yeah 

C'mon, let me be the one 

C'mon now 

Oooh 

Yeah 

I need to hear you say 

You love me all the way 

And I don't wanna wait another day 

I wanna feel the way you feel   ^points to the audience, and Uozumi thinks she's pointing at him and he blushes^

Oh C'mon 

Don't; just let me be the one 

Don't hold back 

Just let it go 

I need to hear you say 

You need me all the way 

So... Baby if you love me 

Don't let me be the last to know

(End of song)

A roar of approval from everyone made Yumi blush, and she thanked everyone, and bowed, as she gave the microphone back to Ikegami, for the next person in line who was going to sing karaoke.

"Sugoi, Yumi-chan!!!" cried Aki.

"Yare yare… I'm going to deal with you soon enough, my dear Aki-chan…" Yumi replied, evilly smiling, at which Aki gulped.

Uozumi was rooted to the ground he stood on. This was the first time he had ever heard his Mi-chan sing a full song, ever. Sure, he had heard her humming or singing a few verses, but never one full song! Her voice, as well as the song she just sang spellbound Uozumi. It was as if Yumi was beckoning him to reveal his innermost feelings for her. His heart and mind was in turmoil from confusion. He didn't know what to do… Should he tell her? Should he keep quiet? Was there someone else in her life? He didn't know. And he also didn't know what was he going to do; after he confirmed what feeling he had in his heart.

Ai (love)? Suki (like)? Which was it? Truly?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**_(=^_^=) Meow!_**

E.C-san: Akagi's a sweetheart! ^_^

Fehrocious-san: LOL yeap! I know what you mean, imagine a tall guy who's the guy you're dating, purposely stooping down to kiss you! Kawaii! ^_^

Yuuki-san: Hope you like this chapter! How r u getting on? ^_^

Nellie-san: LOL I love giants. ^_^


	13. Chapter 12 - Second year, Ryonan High!!!

Author: I own the characters that are NOT from Slam Dunk…. If they are from Slam Dunk, they are property of Inoue Takehiko. Please don't sue me… Also, a foreword, I tend to be long winded when writing my fics, so at least you get the overall picture, as well as the locations/background, and worth your dollar on Internet charges! LOL Please do email/review me, and I can update the previous chapters. Thanks!

Words in italics or between slashes are thoughts, words within ^^ are actions, unless otherwise stated, words in brackets are locations usually before each section.

P/s: This fic MAY be in tune with what actually happened in the original anime, but as this is a fic of mine, there MIGHT be parts that will be OOC… But that's what makes it nice, ne? Bwa ha ha ha ha!!!! ^_^

**_(=^_^=)  Chapter 12 – Second year, Ryonan High  (=^_^=)_**

(L.I.D.[author]: Please note, before reading on, if you have the song, Don't Let Me Be The Last To Know BY the singer Britney Spears on your pc or CD, please listen to it later during the fic. Thank you!)

Kuna Yumi stared at the building that was Ryonan High. It was a New Year, January, and she recalled what she had said when she first set eyes on Ryonan High, and smiled in nostalgia. _/Seems like only yesterday that I said those words… /_

Kuna Yumi, was now a second year student in Ryonan High, and was still a very outgoing, friendly and fat girl. Her previously long dark hair that was usually tied up in a ponytail, was now let down more often, and had been trimmed to be about shoulder length. She still had dark brown smouldering eyes that were as clear as morning dew. 

On the first day of school, she was in the same class, though in second year, and the same system of being partners were implemented. When she entered the class, she scanned the room for Uozumi, and soon found the extraordinarily tall male, now sporting a shorter spiky-kind of hairstyle, sitting at the same place where she spotted him a year ago, twiddling with his pencil.

Going up to him with a wide smile, she said; "Ano… hello, Watashi wa Yumi, Kuna Yumi desu. Hajimemashite! Yoroshiku onegaishimasu!"

Uozumi had a weird look on his face, before he realised what game Yumi was playing, and his eyes had a mischievous twinkle to them. 

"Aa. Ore wa Jun, Uozumi Jun. Yoroshiku." Replied Uozumi, now having a mock nonchalant look, trying hard not to smile.

"Would you like to be partners? It's alright if you don't want to…" Inside, Yumi was laughing her brains out.

"Iie, it's alright. Please sit down." Replied the Uozumi politely, trying to control his laughter.

Yumi couldn't contain her laughter anymore, and the both burst out laughing loudly and madly, much to the bewilderment of the whole class.

When the both regained their composure, Yumi smiled. "Jun-Jun, you remembered…"

"How could I forget the way we first met, Mi-chan? Ha ha! It was quite funny, come to think of it!" laughed Uozumi. "I'll let you in on something Mi-chan, Tsubetsu-san came over, and asked me to be her partner for the year this morning, can you believe that?"

"Tsubetsu Masako??? Why didn't you accept, Jun-Jun?" Yumi's eyes were as wide as saucers, since Tsubetsu Masako was quite a popular girl on campus, and was one of the most superficial as well.

"I've only eyes for you, Mi-chan…He he…" Uozumi replied, careful not to let his blush and his words become too obvious.

"Honto ni? Stop kidding Jun-Jun!! Look at me! I'm so fat!! Ha ha! Anyway, same time, same place?"

"Aa." _/I'm not kidding. /_

And so, Uozumi Jun and Kuna Yumi were class partners, once again, for their second year in Ryonan High.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After school, Yumi and Jun made their way to Dinny's, again, and choosing the same spacious booth, seated themselves. 

"Mi-chan, it seems as if it was only yesterday we formally introduced each other, ne?" mentioned Uozumi, looking at their surroundings, remembering the conversation they had at the same booth.

"Hai, so it has, Jun-Jun…" Yumi smiled. "I still can't believe we managed to pass with flying colours! Those exam papers were tough!" Yumi reminisced, sticking out her tongue. 

"Ha ha! Tell me about it! Anyway, this year the basketball club have new recruits who have signed up early…do you want to have a look-see?"

"Hai!!"

"Let's see…" Uozumi dug inside his bag, and out came a folder, since he was the new captain for Team Ryonan. "We have new freshmen, miru(Look)!" said Uozumi, passing the file to Yumi.

"Arigato, Jun-Jun!" Yumi scanned the name lists, and saw several names, like Fukuda Kicchou, Koshino Hiroaki, Uekusa Toriyuki, and Sendoh Akira. "These fellows look promising, Jun-Jun…and so are you…" remarked Yumi, looking at their statistics.

"They do, don't they? However, we'll have to test their abilities first…me? Why do you say I'm promising?" asked Uozumi, blushing madly. "By the way, are you still with the Cooking Club, Mi-chan?"

"I agree you have to test them first… Look at you! Previously, you had a hard time with your stamina, and now, you're a hunk with FAB abs!!" winked Yumi. "Hai, I'm still with them, they're a growing club, just like the basketball club, and I have you to thank, Jun-Jun!" laughed Yumi.

"Ore wa?? A hunk?? Why do you have me to thank for?" Uozumi asked, blushing more.

"Hai, you look more kawaii with that new hairdo of yours… Thank god you took my advice and got a shorter hairdo! Much easier to manage, ne?" grinned Yumi, ruffling his hair, which made Uozumi blush harder. (L.I.D.[author]: Uozumi blushes a lot when he's with Yumi doesn't he? Hee hee!) "If not for my connections with the basketball club through you, more girls are hoping to get to know more basketball guys if they know how to cook edible food for you guys! Ha ha ha ha!!!"

Uozumi: ^Sweat drop^

"Ne, Mi-chan, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, fire away!"

"What kind of guys do girls go for?"

Yumi raised an eyebrow. "Jun-Jun? Why the question? … OH MY GOD! Jun-Jun, are you in LOVE?"

"NO! Grrr…."

"Who's the lucky girl?"

_/You. /_

"It's just a question Mi-chan! No hidden agenda! ^Sweat drop^ OK, I'll rephrase the question, what kind of guys do YOU go for?"

"Mattaku! I thought you had taken a fancy to someone!" sighed Yumi. "Well, he has to be tall, quite so, and kind, caring, responsible, easy to talk to, loyal, understanding. And it helps if he plays sports!" grinned a neko Yumi, who was thinking of Akagi when she said all that.

Uozumi ^Sweat drop^ _/Well, I can be all that… for you, Mi-chan… /_

The two continued talking for hours, until it was time for Uozumi to send Yumi back home.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Back at Yumi's house)

-Ring! Ring! Ring!

"Moshi moshi! Kuna Residence!" greeted Yumi.

"Moshi moshi, anata, how are you on your first day of school at Ryonan High?" asked a welcomed male voice.

"Great Nori-kun! Guess what? The belle of Ryonan High asked Jun-Jun if he'd be her partner for the year!"

"So ka? Ha ha! Did he accept?"

"Hell no! Jun-Jun and I are class partners again! Ha ha!"

"Oh? Aren't you afraid that I'd get extremely jealous, Mi-chan?"

"Nope!"

"Why?"

"Because, if you were, I'd be both happy and sad."

"Please explain…"

"Happy, because I know you want me, and sad, because you don't trust me enough… we tell each other everything, don't we, Nori-kun?"

"Hai, we do…"

"Demo, Nori-kun…"

"Nan da? (What?)"

"Let's say… hypothetically, if another guy went after me, what would you do?"

"Is this a trick question?"

"Trick question ja nai yo, Nori-kun! This is just a hypothetical question!"

"Yare yare, I know how you change topics easily, Mi-chan, daijobu desu…" (L.I.D.[author]: Some girls like to ask questions that pop into their head, any time and any place, namely, your truly. ^Sweat drop^)

"So?"

"The answer's simple."

"And that would be?"

"I'd fight him."

"But fighting's not allowed, Nori-kun! You could get disqualified!"

"Not physically, Mi-chan."

"Then?"

"I'd fight him for your heart… With civility, but with all my might…"

"…"

"Mi-chan?"

"That's the sweetest thing you've ever said, Nori-kun!" sobbed Yumi.

"Sweet words befit a sweet lady, Mi-chan." Chuckled Akagi.

"Baka Nori-kun!"

"Ha ha ha, there's just no way to please a woman, is there?"

"Yes there is…"

"How?"

"For now, a kiss over the phone would do…"

"All right…" and Akagi kissed Yumi over the phone, and could be heard VERY clearly. (L.I.D.[author]: don't forget he has a loud voice, ne? :p )

"Hee hee!"

"Happy now?"

"Hai! Anyways, how are you at Shohoku High? Any new people in the team?"

"Yeap, there's new recruits, with the likes of Miyagi Ryota, Yasuda Yasuharu, Shiozaki Tetsushi and Kakuta Satoru. That's it so far, and several new comers I can't remember…"

"Not bad! Maybe you might win this year, ne Nori-kun?"

"That's right!!"

The two continued their conversation well into the night, and both had sweet dreams about each other.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As time must increase, the seasons also must change. The subjects being taught by Ryonan High were getting tougher for the sophomores, and Uozumi was having a tough time letting his feelings be known to Yumi.

Uozumi was in his room; looking at the photo of the Christmas kiss Yumi and he shared, courtesy of Ikegami, thinking about his situation. _/Why do I have such a complex to let the Yumi know how I feel about her? It's not as if she's a superficial girl, or someone I don't know well… She even complemented me on my new hairdo! Kuso, it cost me quite a bit just to style it like this! But I don't know if she'll accept me… Hell, she accepts me as I am doesn't she? However, as a potential boyfriend? KUSO! What am I to do? I like her so much, it hurts… /_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(14th February)

It was another day for Yumi, nothing special, except that she had a small box of chocolates for her dear friend, Uozumi Jun. Mind you, it wasn't heart shaped or anything, just good quality store bought plain sweet square chocolate. _/I'm sure Jun-Jun would love some chocolate, if he didn't already receive any from other females! /_ Chuckled Yumi, imagining Uozumi's embarrassed face if a girl other than herself, gave him chocolates on valentine's day. 

"Ohayo, Jun-Jun!!!" cried Yumi, waving at Uozumi, who was near the water cooler having a drink.

"Ohayo, Mi-chan…"

"Ne, Jun-Jun, I have something for you!" said Yumi, handing him the box of chocolate. "Happy Valentine's day! Did any other girls give you chocolates for valentine's day?" teased Yumi.

"Ano, arigato Mi-chan… Nope, no girls gave me chocolate, Mi-chan." Lied Uozumi. In actual fact, around ten girls from different classes presented their handmade chocolate to Uozumi, to which he politely declined, offering his sincere apologies to them.

"So ka? (Really?) Daijobu desu, you have my chocolates then… Hai, we've better get to class early ne?"

"Hai…"

Yumi entered the class, followed by Uozumi, and what she saw on her desk made her gasp. "Oh my God…"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**_(=^_^=) Meow!_**

Anonymous-san: Who ever you are, arigato, and please leave your email onegai! ^_^

Nellie-san: This is the 20th century… LOL

Mayumi-chan: Arigato! ^_^ At last, someone who likes the two giants! :p I didn't know your nickname was Yumi-chan! LOL But I didn't have you in mind then! Don't YOU feel flattered all of a sudden? :p 

Fehrocious-san: What does 'perasaan' mean? O_o Why don't you ask Yumi who she wants? :p Hai, Ikegami is mischievous ne? :p


	14. Chapter 13 - Ryonan High, Valentine’s Da...

Author: I own the characters that are NOT from Slam Dunk…. If they are from Slam Dunk, they are property of Inoue Takehiko. Please don't sue me… Also, a foreword, I tend to be long winded when writing my fics, so at least you get the overall picture, as well as the locations/background, and worth your dollar on Internet charges! LOL Please do email/review me, and I can update the previous chapters. Thanks!

Words in italics or between slashes are thoughts, words within ^^ are actions, unless otherwise stated, words in brackets are locations usually before each section.

P/s: This fic MAY be in tune with what actually happened in the original anime, but as this is a fic of mine, there MIGHT be parts that will be OOC… But that's what makes it nice, ne? Bwa ha ha ha ha!!!! ^_^

**_(=^_^=)  Chapter 13 – Ryonan High, Valentine's Day  (=^_^=)_**

Yumi entered the class, followed by Uozumi, and what she saw on her desk made her gasp. "Oh my God…"

"Ohayo, Yumi-chan!" greeted a classmate, Ayami.

"Ohayo…" replied Yumi, looking at the beautiful bouquet of blue tulips on her desk.

"Hora, you got flowers! You're so lucky, Yumi-chan!!" cried Ayami.

Yumi: "Ano…" ^Sweat drop^ _/ Don't tell me… /_

Uozumi's eye widened as he saw the bouquet. He looked at Ikegami, who had a wide smile, and a knowing look. _/Masaka! Baka Ikegami! Are you guys trying to ruin me?? /_ Apparently, the bouquet had been courtesy of Ikegami and Sendoh, for the both of them were sick and tired of their friend hum and hawing over Yumi.

Now, only two people knew she liked tulips, the first being Aki-chan, for they're best friends. The second being Akagi, for they knew nearly everything about each other. Uozumi didn't know, for he didn't ever have the need for such information.

_/Don't tell me Nori-kun sent me flowers all the way from Shohoku High??? He's such a sweetheart!!! /_

"Ohayo, Yumi-chan!" greeted Aki, who popped into her class.

"Ne, Aki-chan, did you send me these?" asked Yumi.

"Nope…spent all my okane (money) on chocolates for Ikegami-kun…" Aki shrugged. "Don't tell me that they're from Akagi-kun?" whispered Aki.

Yumi smelled the flowers, and a wide smile crept up on her lips. 

"Miru, Yumi-chan, there's a card!" exclaimed Aki.

Sure enough, there was a card, in the bouquet.

"Let's see what it says… ITAI!!!" cried Aki in pain.

"It's MY bouquet, and MY message, dakara (therefore), gomen Aki-chan, but I'LL be the one to read it, thank you very much!"

Aki: ^Sweat drop^

Yumi read the card, and these words were on it:

_Dearest Mi-chan,_

_Please meet me at the entrance of Shiretoko Museum at 3pm._

_Your secret admirer._

_/My goodness, Nori-kun went a bit far with being romantic didn't he? /_ Thought Yumi, as she smiled. (L.I.D.[author]: They happen to finish class today early, so sue me! LOL On second thought, please don't sue me! ^_^)

Uozumi looked at Yumi when she read the card, and heaved a sigh of relief.

^Flashback^

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You want me to do WHAT?!?!?!?!" shouted Uozumi at the top of his lungs, giving Ikegami a HUGE bump on his head with Uozumi's fist.

"Itai! Keep it down, Uozumi! You want to wake up the whole neighbourhood?" cried Ikegami, trying to pacify the near hysterical giant.

"Are you mad??? Whatever possessed you to think that I would do such a thing???"

"Why not? Sound like a wonderful idea." Remarked Sendoh. "Tell her how you truly feel…"

"Sendoh, even you think…" sputtered Uozumi.

"Hai, I do…"

Within the few weeks that Uozumi and Ikegami got to know the rest of the new Team Ryonan, it was Sendoh that the two sophomores bonded more quickly to, for the freshman was very friendly, and had a way with the women who were around him. Well, all except Yumi and Aki that is… (L.I.D.[author]: ^Sweat drop^) Uozumi and Sendoh were at Ikegami's home, since they were doing a weekend group study, (L.I.D.[author]: something to the effect of a sleepover, guy's style… ^Sweat drop^ This is takes place around late January.) and of course, Ikegami wanted the help of Sendoh to push his best friend into hopefully revealing his feelings towards his class partner, Yumi.

"There is no way I'm going to do that! Mi-chan will probably laugh in my face!"

"No, she won't!" Ikegami drawled. 

"How the hell would you know, baka!"

"Relax, Uozumi, from what I know about Yumi-sempai, from you and knowing her, she's not the mean girl type, trust me… Hell, I don't think she's the type to hurt anyone's feelings!" remarked Sendoh. "Don't you think so, Uozumi?"

"Hai, I do know her that well…" sighed Uozumi, slumping onto the couch.

"The best time to tell her is on Valentine's Day, trust me! Any girl would love that kind of mushy stuff!" Ikegami smiled. "Take a romantic walk in the museum and then profess your feelings there for her! You did say that she likes museums right?"

"But Mi-chan isn't 'any girl', Ikegami!" growled Uozumi. "And yes, she DOES like museums, demo…"

"But what??" asked an irritated Ikegami.

"Hai, she's special, ne Uozumi? What's her favourite flowers?" asked Sendoh.

"I don't know…" replied Uozumi.

"Tulips. Yumi-chan loves tulips, especially blue ones." Drawled Ikegami.

"How do you know THAT?" Uozumi and Sendoh asked simultaneously.

"Aki-chan told me." Replied a smug Ikegami.

"Mattaku, those flowers are difficult to get in Kanagawa, Uozumi! Plus expensive!" whistled Sendoh.

"How would YOU know?" Uozumi and Ikegami asked simultaneously, surprised.

Sendoh: ^Sweat drop^ "Ano, I used to be a flower delivery boy in junior high… So I more or less know the price of some of the more hard to acquire flowers…"

Uozumi and Ikegami let out an anime puff of smoke from their mouths, and sat in a thinker's position, much to Sendoh's puzzlement, enforced by many yellow questions marks on his head.

"Or you could sing her a song… Itai!"

"Baka Ikegami!" Uozumi growled, revealing another bump on Ikegami's head.

And so not only did the three guys study during the weekend, they also made many propositions on how Uozumi should or could reveal his feelings to Yumi.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

^End of Flashback^

Uozumi looked at Yumi when she read the card, and heaved a sigh of relief. _/Whoa! I'm glad she didn't frown when she got the card! But I wonder what Ikegami wrote on it? Who did Ikegami say it was from? /_

-Beep! Beep!

Uozumi's mobile phone beeped, indicating that there was a SMS for him. It was from Ikegami, and it contained the contents of the bouquet card. Uozumi sweat dropped, and glared at Ikegami. 

Yumi went out of the classroom with Aki, asking Uozumi and Ikegami to look after the flowers since she had to make a call. Both males nodded their heads, Uozumi welcoming the chance to have a good talk with his best friend.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Once the two girls were at the far end of the corridor, and Aki was the look out in case any Ryonan students were to eavesdrop on Yumi's conversation.

-Ring! Ring! Ring! (Nokia Ring Tone of Akagi's Theme)

"Moshi moshi, Akagi desu." Answered Akagi.

"Ohayo, anata! Arigato gozaimasu!" cried Yumi.

"Are? (Huh?) Why the thanks, Mi-chan?" asked a puzzled Akagi.

"You sent me a surprise and left it on my desk didn't you, Nori-kun?" grinned Yumi.

"A surprise? Didn't we agree to have dinner together at my place tonight? That's when I'll give you your surprise!"

"Demo, if you didn't send it, nor Aki-chan…"

"My my, my darling Mi-chan has a secret admirer, huh? Who is it? I'm going to POUND him into minced meat!!!!" Akagi bellowed in a threatening voice. 

"Mou! I really don't know Nori-kun! Please don't misunderstand me!!" wailed Yumi over the phone, near to tears.

"Hai, Mi-chan, nakenai yo. (Don't cry) You know I trust you…" hushed Akagi.

"^Sniff^ Arigato, Nori-kun… But the card said I have to meet him somewhere… It's probably some freshmen trying to get into my good books to score some with the Cooking Club girls… Can I go just to check?"

"Well…Why not? Then you can tell that yarou to give up since you have me! Ha ha!"

"You're so thick skinned, Nori-kun, but I like you for that! Ha ha!! Hai, I'll do as you say, and I'll ask Aki-chan to watch my back, ok?"

"Hai, I'll feel more at ease knowing Aki-chan's looking after you…Will I still see you tonight, kirei?"

"Hai! Most definitely! Ja!"

"Aa. Ja, anata."

-Click

"Ne, Yumi-chan, if Akagi-kun didn't send it to you, then…who did?"

Both girls had HUGE yellow questions marks on their heads.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Uozumi made his way to where Ikegami was seated, and they began to talk in hushed tones.

"I see Yumi-chan's pleased with the flowers…" grinned Ikegami.

"So what? I won't know how to face her! I'm not going…"

"But you have to! She'll be waiting for you!!"

"Good morning!" waved a smiling spike haired lad.

"Sendoh!" both sophomores exclaimed at the freshman.

Sendoh grabbed a chair, and sat between his two seniors who faced each other. He saw the bouquet, and smiled, "I see it arrived in time…"

"Sendoh?" asked a confused Uozumi.

Ikegami and Sendoh smiled at each other, before the latter spoke up. "I ordered it as soon as possible after our brainstorming session, and scheduled it to be delivered here today, on time… I do have connections in the flower business, you know…"

"And I already have the entrance tickets for the museum…" smiled Ikegami, handing a pair of elegant looking tickets onto Uozumi's large palm.

"You guys… Why are you doing this?" asked a very touched Uozumi.

"You're my best friend, and I know Yumi-chan will accept you!"

"Hey, anything for the captain!" joked Sendoh.

Uozumi nearly cried.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**_(=^_^=) Meow!_**

SyiveSe-chan: Yay! You've reviewed this fic of mine! *hugz you silly* And thanks for the translation! ^_^ Your first review I will treasure! ^_^ FINALLY you don't have anything against Uozumi! ^_^ (or Akagi…) Thank you so much! ^_^ *anime sobs happily*

Fehrocious-chan: LOL You sure have a way with words! ^_^ *hugz* I just love the dialogue! ^_^


	15. Chapter 14 - The Confession!!!

Author: I own the characters that are NOT from Slam Dunk…. If they are from Slam Dunk, they are property of Inoue Takehiko. Please don't sue me… Also, a foreword, I tend to be long winded when writing my fics, so at least you get the overall picture, as well as the locations/background, and worth your dollar on Internet charges! LOL Please do email/review me, and I can update the previous chapters. Thanks!

Words in italics or between slashes are thoughts, words within ^^ are actions, unless otherwise stated, words in brackets are locations usually before each section.

P/s: This fic MAY be in tune with what actually happened in the original anime, but as this is a fic of mine, there MIGHT be parts that will be OOC… But that's what makes it nice, ne? Bwa ha ha ha ha!!!! ^_^

**_(=^_^=)  Chapter 14 – The Confession  (=^_^=)_**

Uozumi stood at the area opposite Shiretoko Museum, wearing slacks and a casual shirt, pacing back and forth, trying desperately to think of a way to let Yumi know of his feelings for her. _/This is much tougher than the trainings Coach Taoka has for the team in one month combined! Kuso!!! /_ Complained Uozumi in his mind, fiddling with the box he had in his hand. He looked at the photo Ikegami had given him of the Christmas kiss Yumi and he shared, and blushed. 

_/I will tell her today, I must! I can't let Ikegami or Sendoh down. I can't let MYSELF down… /_

As he steeled himself, he slowly made his way to the entrance of the museum.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So you know the drill Aki-chan! Just make sure I don't get into any trouble ok?"

"Yare yare… This is getting more to be like a James Bond movie!" yawned Aki.

"Mou!"

Both girls arrived outside Shiretoko Museum, which was kind of deserted at the moment, and parted ways, as Yumi headed for the main entrance with her bouquet of blue tulips. _/There seems to be no sign of that guy… I wonder where he is? /_ Thought Yumi.

_/There she is… Should I go, or should I escape? Should I go, or should I escape? Should I go, or should I escape? /_ Thought Uozumi, like a mantra in his head, hiding behind the massive entrance pillar.

Suddenly, his phone rang, and Uozumi jumped out of his hiding place from fright, and into Yumi's line of sight.

"Jun-Jun???"

Uozumi could only sweat drop. He saw who had called him and mumbled a series of inaudible curse words. _/Damn you Ikegami!!! /_

"What are you doing here, Jun-Jun? Are you here to visit the museum, as well?" smiled Yumi, looking at Uozumi.

"Aa. Ano… Mi-chan, Ha… Happy Valentine's Day…"

"Same to you, Jun-Jun… Say, shall we go in together?" _/Seems that the guy isn't going to show up. /_ Thought Yumi, looking at her watch, which showed that it was already three forty five.

"Aa." Nodded Uozumi. "I… I'll go get the tickets."

"Arigato!" smiled Yumi.

Uozumi made his way to the ticket counter, and pretended to buy the tickets, much to the bewilderment of the lady staff at the counter there, but she shrugged it off, dismissing it as the age of insanity during puberty for teenagers. Uozumi returned with the two tickets, and both entered the museum.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Sugoi! I never knew there were relics as old as this!" exclaimed Yumi, pointing to an extremely old pot.

"Aa." _/What the hell should I say? The pot is beautiful? It's so old and worn out! Ugh! When am I going to get a chance to tell her if she keeps going bonkers about old junk? /_ Uozumi screamed in his head.

"That pot is so aged, and well preserved, sugoi! It's so beautiful!!!" cried Yumi excitedly.

Uozumi: ^Sweat drop^ 

After about one and a half hours of painstakingly examining each relic they saw, Yumi began to feel a bit tired, and both sat down at the in-house café. 

"Ano, Mi-chan…"

"Nani, Jun-Jun?" asked Yumi, sipping her tea.

"Dozo…" Uozumi said, taking out a blue box with blue ribbon from his pocket, and slid it into Yumi's hand. "Happy Valentine's Day."

"Ano… Ne, arigato, Jun-Jun! You didn't have to!" smiled Yumi, completely surprised, blushing.

Yumi opened the box, and it contained a lovely shiny handmade baby blue beaded bracelet, which was similar to Uozumi's, adjustable and waterproof as well, with the words 'Yumi's' etched on it. Tears threatened to fall from Yumi's eyes. Yumi unlatched it, and put the bracelet on her right wrist. It was too large.

"Are (huh)…?"

"Mi-chan…I'm sorry if this is too large, I'll… I'll replace it…" stammered Uozumi, reaching for the bracelet.

Yumi stopped him, and wore the bracelet, adjusting the length. "I love it, honto ni arigato, Jun-Jun…" 

Uozumi stared at her, and then smiled. "I'm glad you like it, it's a small gift for you, for Valentine's Day…" trailed Uozumi. Yumi stared at Uozumi, and flung herself at him hugging him, much to his surprise. 

Uozumi was so surprised, that he completely forgot about telling Yumi his feelings. He walked her home, and when he went back home, he slept soundly that night.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As Yumi went to Akagi's home for their valentine's day dinner, she had a nagging thought at the back of her head, that Uozumi liked her, but quickly dismissed it for it was impossible. Sure, Uozumi was tall, the captain of Team Ryonan, handsome in his own way, was kind, always took her seriously, provided much humour and was gentle. Well, except during basketball, to which Yumi sweat dropped. But there could never be anything between them for she was dating Akagi, who was similar to Uozumi, to compare the both of them. Uozumi COULDN'T like her, could he? Nah.

Akagi was waiting for her outside his house, and had his hands behind his back, as if he was hiding something. 

"Konnbawa, anata!" greeted Yumi, kissing Akagi on his cheek. "What are you hiding from me, you naughty boy?" asked Yumi growing wary of Akagi with his mischievous grin.

"This." Replied Akagi, revealing a black cloth.

"Are?"

"You have to be blindfolded, Mi-chan, in order for me to surprise you, right?"

Yumi: ^Sweat drop^ "Hai…"

And so, Akagi led Yumi into his home, blindfolded. After climbing the stairs, they walked a bit more, and then stopped, and Yumi could feel the cold night air, brush against her skin.

"Nori-kun, where am I?" asked Yumi.

"This is your surprise, Mi-chan." Chuckled Akagi, as he took off the blindfold that covered Yumi's eyes. 

When Akagi took off the blindfold, a wonderful sight was in front of her. Laid out on Akagi's room balcony, was a small round table with a white tablecloth, and on it, was a bouquet of blue tulips, though a bit smaller in size. And red candles accompanied it on a twin candleholder, and there were two covered dinner plates. A perfect, candlelit dinner. (L.I.D.[author]: Akagi's romantic!!! Yay! ) 

"Nori-kun…" said Yumi, her eyes beginning to tear.

"I hope you like it, Mi-chan…"

"I do!!!" and with that, Yumi pounced onto Akagi's arms, and hugged him, and then kissed him on the lips. After what seemed to be an eternity, the two parted, rather reluctantly, for they needed their dose of oxygen.

"Aa. Mi-chan, I think we should have diner now, ne? Before it gets cold…"

"Hai!"

Dinner consisted of baked snow fish, kept warm in its aluminium foil wrap, along with a medley of vegetables, and a white Blanc sauce. (L.I.D.[author]: Yum!)

"Nori-kun, this is heavenly, did you cook this?"

"Ano… I bought it…" Akagi replied, his hand rubbing the back of his neck, sheepishly. "I remembered you liked snow fish, so…"

"Arigato, Nori-kun…" Yumi said, taking Akagi's hand, and entwining hers with his.

"Demo, this isn't the surprise…"

"Are? This isn't…"

"Nope." Akagi went into his room, and came out with a small bottle, slightly bigger than a human palm, along with two crystal wine glasses.

"THIS is the surprise…"

"Nori-kun, it's… White wine!!"

Akagi grinned.

"Demo, your parents…"

"Heck, Okasan bought it for me for this occasion! Besides, it's not even a full bottle…" Akagi looked at the bottle dubiously.

Yumi laughed. Although the two were technically under aged, both Yumi and Takenori were mature enough how to at least appreciate fine foods such as wine. The bottle perfectly half filled the two wine glasses, and the miniscule bubbles floated to the surface quickly, as if it was on air.

"And there's more…" mentioned Akagi.

"More??" exclaimed Yumi, her eyes widening.

From a small box at the corner of Akagi' balcony, revealed two bowls, one with strawberries, and the other with whipped cream. 

"Nori-kun!!!"

"Hai, strawberries and cream, as a perfect end for tonight." Said Akagi as he laid a wide thick blanket on the floor; he placed the bowls in front of them. "Under the stars too!"

Yumi smiled, tears spilling onto her cheeks, not believing that this was happening to her. Previous thoughts of Uozumi flew out, as she cuddled with Akagi under the blanket, sipping on white wine and nibbling on the red strawberries with cream that Akagi fed her. This was a perfect Valentine's Day, for both Akagi and Yumi.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Back in school the next day)

"YOU DIDN'T TELL HER?!?!?!" yelled an irritated Ikegami and Sendoh.

"Gomen!!"

"NAZE?!?!?!(Why?)" 

"Ano…she hugged me, and my mind went blank!!!"

"Bakero!!" shouted the two irritated males, and proceeded to beat the living daylights out of the sophomore.

After a few minutes…

"YAMETE (Stop)!!!" shouted an angry female voice.

The puff of smoke that engulfed the males as they were fighting died down, and they looked up to see who had dared to interrupt their fight. 

It was Yumi.

"How dare the two of you gang up on Jun-Jun! You both shall PAY!" And with that, Yumi proceeded to dish out a knuckle sandwich on both Ikegami's and Sendoh's heads, giving them fresh hot lumps on their heads, to which Uozumi sweat dropped.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**_(=^_^=) Meow!_**

Hee hee! I bowled over when I remembered Sakuragi getting head lumps from Akagi! :p

Replies!

Fehrocious-chan: Yeah, Ikegami and Sendoh are good friends aren't they? *LOL at Sendoh getting pushed away* 

Yumi: *joins the fight beating Kaede and Sendoh who's bullying her Jun-Jun*

LID: ^Sweat drop^ 

Icko14-chan: LOL Who knows who Yumi will choose? ;p Keep reading! ^_^ *hugz*

SyiveSe-chan: LOL not only Sendoh, Ikegami as well! :p Hope you're liking the fic as this grows! ^_^

Nellie-chan: Yep! I'm full of ideas ne? LOL (joking)


	16. Chapter 15 - Royal Rumble!!!!!!!

Author: I own the characters that are NOT from Slam Dunk…. If they are from Slam Dunk, they are property of Inoue Takehiko. Please don't sue me… Also, a foreword, I tend to be long winded when writing my fics, so at least you get the overall picture, as well as the locations/background, and worth your dollar on Internet charges! LOL Please do email/review me, and I can update the previous chapters. Thanks!

Words in italics or between slashes are thoughts, words within ^^ are actions, unless otherwise stated, words in brackets are locations usually before each section.

P/s: This fic MAY be in tune with what actually happened in the original anime, but as this is a fic of mine, there MIGHT be parts that will be OOC… But that's what makes it nice, ne? Bwa ha ha ha ha!!!! ^_^

**_(=^_^=)  Chapter 15 – Royal Rumble  (=^_^=)_**

It was after Uozumi and Akagi's birthday that the time came for both High schools to have their first practice game for the year. (L.I.D.[author]: Sorry to skip the birthday part, it's getting a bit long winded, gomen!)

(Ryonan High basketball court, several days later)

"ASSEMBLE!"

Everyone on the court assembled to where coach Taoka-sensei was.

"Listen up boys! We will be having our first practice game this year, with Shohoku High School soon, and I want you all to work hard, and beat them! Don't you boys dare slacken, just because we beat them last year, is that understood? That means that you'll not only have to stay back late, you'll be coming back to school on Saturdays! Is that understood?" shouted the coach.

"HAI!"

_/A piece of cake. /_ Thought Uozumi, clenching his fist. And then he looked up to the bleachers where Yumi was sitting. Noticing Uozumi looking at her, Yumi smiled back. She still accompanied him for basketball practice, since they were class partners.

_/I will win again, Mi-chan…No matter what it takes…/_

Team Ryonan trained very hard, and the day of the match grew near. And on the day of the match, it was shocking, for it was a win for Shohoku High. However, things were going to take a turn for the worse… 

"…and it's a win, for Shohoku!!! They won!" shouted a spectator.

"No way!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

The crowd went wild, and Yumi just HAD to go below to comfort Uozumi. She knew that he was bent on winning the practice game against Shohoku High. When she reached the doors that were near the centre of the court, she searched for Uozumi, and found him heading to the Ryonan High bench. She started to make her way there, but was stopped by a smiling Akagi who stood in front of her.

"Mi-chan, we won."

"Omedetou, (congratulations) Nori-kun! I'm so happy for you!" smiled Yumi, looking at Akagi.

And without warning, Akagi took Yumi's hand and kissed it, in front of the whole court, with the students from both Ryonan High and Shohoku High looking in disbelief.

"Baka Nori-kun, what are you doing?? Everyone's watching!!" blushed Yumi.

"Just showing how much I like you. That's all…" grinned Akagi.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile, Ikegami's eye had nearly popped out when he saw Akagi walking towards Yumi.

"Uozumi! Uozumi!! Hayaku mite (look quickly)!!!" shouted Ikegami at Uozumi, pointing towards the opposite end of the court.

"Nan da?" asked a grumpy Uozumi, whose face soon turned red with anger. "Why is Akagi talking to Mi-chan? Naze, Ikegami?!?!"

"How would I know? Oh no! MIRU! (Look)"

Both eyes watched as Akagi kissed Yumi's hand, smiling.

_/THAT YAROU! He's dead meat! / _Thought Uozumi, his anger getting the better of him, as he stomped to where Akagi and Yumi were.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Upon seeing Uozumi clearly angry and heading towards them with anime smoke coming out of his ears, Yumi was scared. _/Oh God! He saw me with Akagi! What am I going to do? Wait a minute, why is it bothering me? He's my friend! But… I can't help but feel something very BAD is going to happen…/_

"AKAGI!!! How dare you kiss Mi-chan's hand! I'm going to kill you!!" shouted Uozumi angrily at the other giant.

"What's wrong with you, bakamono! (You idiot) Why can't I kiss Mi-chan's hand? You're just her friend!" Akagi shouted back. 

Their loud bellowing had interested the whole court by now.

"Nori-kun, Jun-Jun, chotto matte yo! Yamete! (Wait! Stop it!)" cried Yumi, trying to separate the two giants who were more than ready to tear each other to shreds. _/Mattaku! I'm going to get squished like a piece of crumpled paper, if they push any more! /_

"Just who are YOU, Uozumi to tell me what I can or cannot do to Mi-chan? Huh?" shouted Akagi angrily, glaring at the taller male.

For several seconds, Uozumi couldn't say anything. The two giants stopped pushing against Yumi in a bid to show each other who was boss, and stood perfectly still. 

_/Good, now's the time for me to say something! /_ Thought Yumi.

However, Uozumi beat her to it, and broke the silence.

"Yumi, omae ga honto ni suki!!!! (Yumi, I like you a lot)" shouted Uozumi, looking at Yumi, and then, straight into Akagi eyes, challenging him to say anything otherwise. The whole court became silent due to Uozumi's loud outburst, and mostly, as to his confession. Akagi stared at him, and anger began to well up inside of him.

_/How dare he say he likes my Mi-chan! Mi-chan's mine, and I'm not going to let him have her! /_

"No you don't, because ~I~ like Yumi!" Akagi shouted back at Uozumi.

Now, Yumi stood between the giants as still as a statue. _/What? Jun-Jun likes me? How can that be? NO WAY! /_

Murmurs in the court were beginning to buzz rapidly, at the turn of events. Yumi couldn't take it anymore, and her body trembled, as she was ready to cry any minute. Yumi turned and ran for the exit, away from the two, for she was very confused. Very… No. Extremely, confused.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**_(=^_^=) Meow!_**

I was having lots of memories when I was writing this, since I was the spectator. Ha ha! Enjoy guys!

Replies!!

SyiveSe-chan: Yep, why wouldn't she after such a wonderful dinner, with strawberries and cream? ^_~

Fehrocious-chan: LOL!!! You're so funny! *Tears in eyes from laughing*

Nellie-chan: I didn't lie… It was Yumi's subconscious realization that Uozumi did like her! ^_~

Yuuki-chan: Arigato!!! I'm sure you'll pass with flying colours… ^_^ Have faith! May the SD force be with you! ^_~

Anonymous-san: Whoever you are, do gimme an inkling as to who you are, okie? So I can update you and thnak you properly! ^_^

Icko14-chan: LOL Perhaps she IS learning from Akagi's punches!? LOL Fancy you drooling over Sendoh! ^_~


	17. Chapter 16 - Broken Faith, Broken Leg.

Author: I own the characters that are NOT from Slam Dunk…. If they are from Slam Dunk, they are property of Inoue Takehiko. Please don't sue me… Also, a foreword, I tend to be long winded when writing my fics, so at least you get the overall picture, as well as the locations/background, and worth your dollar on Internet charges! LOL Please do email/review me, and I can update the previous chapters. Thanks!

Words in italics or between slashes are thoughts, words within ^^ are actions, unless otherwise stated, words in brackets are locations usually before each section.

P/s: This fic MAY be in tune with what actually happened in the original anime, but as this is a fic of mine, there MIGHT be parts that will be OOC… But that's what makes it nice, ne? Bwa ha ha ha ha!!!! ^_^

**_(=^_^=)  Chapter 16 – Broken Faith, Broken Leg  (=^_^=)_**

Yumi ran, not knowing where she would be going, crying her eyes out. _/Why didn't I notice it sooner? Why does it have to turn out this way? I don't know what to think! What about Nori-kun? But, what about Jun-Jun? Argh, I don't want to think about it!! /_

Yumi ran, and didn't notice that a car was rapidly approaching her. Time stopped, and so did she. She could only hear someone, a male voice, shouting out her name before total darkness enveloped her. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Seeing Yumi run away from the two giants, Akagi and Uozumi could only look on before the both of them gave chase. _/If anything happens to Mi-chan, I won't forgive you, yarou! /_ Both thought simultaneously.

Both Akagi and Uozumi exited the court, and when they saw Yumi hit a car, panic registered in their minds. "YUMI!!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After what seemed to be like an eternity, Yumi opened her eyes, and tried to move her body, but excruciating pain followed, causing her to moan out loud in pain. 

"Hush, Mi-chan don't move…" whispered Akagi.

"Nori-kun? Demo… where am I?"

"You're in the hospital…a car ran you over, and the doctor says you're lucky to be alive…"

"Jun-Jun… where is he?"

Akagi stiffened.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(FLASHBACK)

At the hospital corridor, outside Yumi's room, two giants could be seen talking to each other seriously.

"Since when have you been seeing Mi-chan?" asked Uozumi.

"Longer than you know…"

"Are you… together?"

"Yes… and No."

"Are?"

"We're dating."

"So ka…didn't you know anything about me and Mi-chan?"

"What IS there about you and Mi-chan?"

"Nothing… yet."

"If you're asking me about whether I knew about you and Mi-chan being friends, then yes, I did know."

"So desu ne…"

"Do you truly like Yumi?"

"What kind of a question is that?"

"A simple question. Do you, like Yumi?"

"Hai. Very much. You'll have to fight me to keep her…" glowered Uozumi.

"That's exactly what I had in mind…May the best man win."

(END OF FLASHBACK)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Well, he left for a while to buy something, and will be coming back later…"

"Hai… Nori-kun… Gomen nasai…"

"Are? What for?"

"You probably think I've been going out with him behind you're back and angry at me. But I didn't know anything at all!!" sobbed Yumi.

"Daijobu, Mi-chan…"

"Daijobu ja nai, Nori-kun… I feel guilty, for I think I like not only you, Nori-kun… But I think I like Jun-Jun as well! " With that, Yumi sobbed even more. "I'm not worth your affection, Akagi Takenori!"

"Nonsense! Remember the conversation we had before?"

Yumi looked at him, confused.

"I said, if any other guys liked you, I'd fight them for your heart…and I WILL fight Uozumi, with all my might…"

"Nori-kun…"

"I'm glad we aren't steadies yet, for it would give us a chance to know each other a whole lot better, don't you think?"

Yumi stared at Akagi. "You aren't angry at me? Why?"

"Mi-chan, I'm not angry at you. I like you. A lot. As for Uozumi, hostile I will be, but that is beside the point. I know this might sound strange, believe me, but it makes perfect sense. I've had a talk with Uozumi, and…"

At this point in time, the door opened, and Uozumi entered, carrying foodstuffs.

"Mi-chan, daijobu ka?" asked Uozumi, his clear deep blue eyes filled with concern.

"Hai, arigato, Jun-Jun…"

"As I was saying," continued Akagi, "Uozumi and I have had a talk. The both of us have feelings for you. Plain and simple. We'll both be fighting for your love, and it will be your ultimate decision who is the winner, for we both know there will be only one."

Uozumi nodded.

"Mi-chan, I've said my piece, and I think it's time for me to go. I'll visit you tomorrow, all right?"

"Hai, arigato, Nori-kun…" Yumi said, clutching the blanket tightly.

"Ja."

Akagi left the room, and it left Uozumi and Yumi alone.

"Mi-chan?"

"Nani, Jun-Jun?"

"I would just like to say… Akagi and I agreed there wouldn't be any pressure on you… please don't mistake us for wanting to just 'win' you… I…I really do like you…"

"It's my fault, I didn't tell you, or anyone in Ryonan High for that matter about Nori-kun…I'm not worthy of your affection, Jun-Jun…"

Uozumi put his index finger on top of Yumi's lips. "Hush… Nobody's to blame here… Get this into your head, Kobayashi Yumi… We are friends first. Everything will be almost the same as it was before…the only difference is, you'll be dating two guys."

"Are?" Yumi raised an eyebrow, obviously very confused.

"You heard me." Chuckled Uozumi. "Although it's never been heard of before, both Akagi and I have agreed to date you together. On separate dates of course… No pressure, but it's either me or him!" 

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?? Baka!" (L.I.D.[author]: ^Sweat drop^)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

And so begins, the unusual life of Kobayashi Yumi a normal girl, attending Ryonan High, with an unusual love life. She had apparently broken her right leg, and it had to be in a cast until December. During that time, she would go out with Uozumi or Akagi, much to the amusement of her peers, as well as Aki, for Aki was now dating Ikegami. Uozumi and Akagi treated each other with hostility, for the battle was on to win Yumi's affection, but were cordial to each other when Yumi was around, so as not to aggravate her. Nor get lumps on their heads for fighting with each other for fighting in her presence. (L.I.D.[author]: Hee hee!)

They spent Christmas together, and it was a funny sight, when Ryonan High and Shohoku High came together for a party. (L.I.D.[author]: Sorry about the short summary, my fingers are killing me!) In the end, Yumi had a candid photograph taken of her being kissed under the mistletoe, with Akagi kissing her right cheek, and Uozumi on her left. (L.I.D.[author]: Say it again! AWWW…….)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**_(=^_^=) Meow!_**

Ahhh… That felt so good to be typed out! Having various fics can definitely make one feel as if he or she is living in Kanagawa! Ha ha!

Replies!

Charon-chan: LOL I know… Gigantic tension! ^_~ He he, get the joke? ^Sweat drop^ Anyways, how come so late in reading fics? LOL

Fehrocious-chan: You poor thing, how's your ankle? Kaede, did you have anything to do with it? *glares*

Kaede: Not me…

LID: Good… *LID then look on at fehr-chan's escapade and sweat drops* You lucky girl you!

Mitsui no Miko-chan-chan: Yeah, got it from watching wrestling… Wish they would show Basketball on the public channel. :p

Icko14-chan: LOL Who would be? I bet Yumi was scared she was gonna be a pancake if those to kept squishing! And who knows, I might do a Sendoh fic! LOL

Madiha-chan: THANK YOU! ^_^ *hugz*

JCM-chan: Arigato! *blushes* enjoy onegai!

Nellie-chan: LOL Silly! Hope you enjoy this chapter! *goes off to type somemore*

Pat-chan: Hope you're still reading! ^_^


	18. Chapter 17 - Third year, Ryonan High - C...

Author: I own the characters that are NOT from Slam Dunk…. If they are from Slam Dunk, they are property of Inoue Takehiko. Please don't sue me… Also, a foreword, I tend to be long winded when writing my fics, so at least you get the overall picture, as well as the locations/background, and worth your dollar on Internet charges! LOL Please do email/review me, and I can update the previous chapters. Thanks!

Words in italics or between slashes are thoughts, words within ^^ are actions, unless otherwise stated, words in brackets are locations usually before each section.

P/s: This fic MAY be in tune with what actually happened in the original anime, but as this is a fic of mine, there MIGHT be parts that will be OOC… But that's what makes it nice, ne? Bwa ha ha ha ha!!!! ^_^

**_(=^_^=)  Chapter 17 – Third year, Ryonan High - Camping!  (=^_^=)_**

It's the third year of Yumi's education in Ryonan High. After the incident with Akagi and Uozumi, she was the talk of the school. She now sported a short hair do, and was still plump. 

On the first day of school, she had wanted to partner up with someone else, for he thought it was unfair for her to be with Uozumi as partners, but Uozumi wouldn't take no for an answer, and in the end they were still class partners. Yumi dated Uozumi, and found that she also had many common interests and issues that were similar to him. But Akagi was the same, and it caused her much anguish on who to choose. Months went by, and Uozumi burned to beat Akagi at the upcoming practice game. Unknown to her, a plan was being devised.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Are?" exclaimed Yumi.

"You heard me, Coach Taoka would like you to join us for our training camp. He thinks we need an extra person to help us see where we go wrong and support us." Smiled Sendoh.

Yumi: ^Sweat drop^ "Ano, all right, if the coach said so…"

(Flashback)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Uozumi! What's the matter with you!!! Didn't you have breakfast this morning?!" shouted an irritated Coach.

"Sumimasen!!" shouted Uozumi.

"Mattaku! I just don't know what's wrong with that boy! He seems to be so out of sorts, and doesn't pay attention!" grumbled coach Taoka.

"I know what's wrong with him, sensei." Drawled Sendoh.

"You do?"

"Hai. Ichi no Onna. (a girl.)"

A vein nearly burst out from coach Taoka's forehead. "Onna?!?!?! He's like that because of a girl?!"

"Hai."

"Naze? (Why)"

Sendoh related the story to coach Taoka, about Yumi and about her ties with Shohoku High, and how Uozumi was so determined to win her heart, that he partially wasn't focused enough on basketball.

"Mattaku! Uozumi will be the death of me! Sendoh, what do you suggest we do?"

"Sensei, we have the training camp coming up soon right?" asked Ikegami.

Coach Taoka nodded.

"Why not we ask Yumi-chan to join us, on a pretext? We can get Yumi-chan to prep up Uozumi into ship shape!"

Coach Taoka thought for a few minutes, before nodding his approval at Ikegami's suggestion. "So be it, Ikegami, Sendoh, it's up to you now."

"Hai, sensei!" shouted the two players.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(End of flashback)

Team Ryonan's training camp was going to be at Ryonan High. They were to have a week of extreme training and physique honing. For Yumi and Uozumi, however, according to Ikegami and Sendoh, it was a honing of their supposed attraction for each other.

From day one, the team drank, ate, lived and breathed basketball. The boys were exhausted, mostly sweaty and hungry. But they put up with it, in order to be in the best shape for their match against Shohoku High. Uozumi was dreading the camp, for he knew that he was going to be dead tired, and hoped he would survive. But when Yumi appeared and cheered for him, whacked him on the head if he didn't do what she knew was his best, and even fed him during meals sometimes, much to his team mates teasing, he felt it was all worth it. Throughout the camp, Ikegami and Sendoh created situations whereby Uozumi knew he was being watched by Yumi, and was pressured to do his best, and for Yumi, she sometimes ran a bit with Uozumi, stopping when she got exhausted as well. That was her way of cheering Uozumi on, and it lit a determined fire in Uozumi to strive even harder. Coach Taoka noticed this, and commended Ikegami and Sendoh.

"Good job boys, make sure he does so until the match ends, understood?"

"Hai!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~****

As for Yumi's point of view, she was doing what she ought to have done, for she too noticed Uozumi's fire dying down, and accepted the invitation to join in the camp. It didn't bother her that she was the only girl there, for her job was to make sure the team did well to the best of their abilities, and she DEFINITELY made sure that Uozumi did his. Yumi would whack Uozumi on the head with her fist, and would create a small, but effective lump on Uozumi's head, to which he would fire up again, to her and the team's amusement. However, she was holding back, not knowing whether she should show her feelings for Uozumi. She still felt guilty for liking two guys, namely Akagi and Uozumi.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

And for Uozumi's point of view, why his fire was supposedly dwindling was because Yumi spent more time with Akagi the previous year, and his esteem was quite low. However, during the camp, his esteem soared, as Yumi cheered for him and gave him the occasional head punch, which he knew she was rooting for him to do his best. Uozumi was happy. But not happy enough. He got the feeling that Yumi was holding back, and it bugged him to no end.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

On the 6th night of the camp, everyone was tired and sleepy from the rigorous training, and everyone promptly slept the minute their head touched their futon, which was at the courts. However, two people had developed insomnia.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

10:30 pm

_/Mattaku, how am I going to sleep? Should I tell Jun-Jun? Should I not tell Jun-Jun? Argh, I'm so frustrated! Who will I choose? I'm so confused! I know! I'll go for a swim! /_ Thought Yumi, getting up, and silently going to the girls locker room. _/There shouldn't be anyone there, and the guys are so exhausted, they'll sleep like a log! /_ Thought Yumi happily, giggling at the images of snoring men, in chibi form.

Yumi changed into her dark blue one-piece swimsuit and wore a t-shirt and a pair of shorts over it, and then headed towards the indoor swimming pool, with her goggles. The swimming pool was left open, for Team Ryonan reserved it especially for the camp, so the team could easily access it for the weekend.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_/Ahhh… that feels so good! /_ Thought Yumi as she dived into the cold water, and swam across the blue waters. Yumi loved swimming, for it enabled her to feel as light as a feather, in the medium, and it made her feel free. Open. Totally happy. She swam for what seemed to be a long time, and felt so rejuvenated. Suddenly…

_/Oh crap, I have to go and PEE! /_ Thought Yumi out of the blue.

(L.I.D.[author]: MAJOR SWEAT DROP AND L.I.D. FAINTS)

And so, off she went, towards the exit, heading to the ladies toilet. Unknown to her, a figure stood by the shadows, watching her every move…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**_(=^_^=) Meow!_**

Icko14-chan: LOL Yep, hey, it could happen in real life, no? ^_~ *Looks between Sendoh and Mitsui, and sweat drops* LOL Do continue the dialogue, very cute! ^_^

JCM-chan: Thanks so much. ^_^ Really do appreciate your support! ^_^

Fehrocious-chan: Glad your ankle is better now. And yeah, I was hoping someone could draw it for me, ala photo mode, provided they're good at drawing, coz I want to see Yumi getting kissed by the two! LOL! ^_^ Poor you, having a sleepy Kaede with you! LOL

Charon-chan: No problem, try not to keep late nights ne? ^_~ Glad you like this fic! *Whew!* 


	19. Chapter 18 - The Swim of Understanding

Author: I own the characters that are NOT from Slam Dunk…. If they are from Slam Dunk, they are property of Inoue Takehiko. Please don't sue me… Also, a foreword, I tend to be long winded when writing my fics, so at least you get the overall picture, as well as the locations/background, and worth your dollar on Internet charges! LOL Please do email/review me, and I can update the previous chapters. Thanks!

Words in italics or between slashes are thoughts, words within ^^ are actions, unless otherwise stated, words in brackets are locations usually before each section.

P/s: This fic MAY be in tune with what actually happened in the original anime, but as this is a fic of mine, there MIGHT be parts that will be OOC… But that's what makes it nice, ne? Bwa ha ha ha ha!!!! ^_^

**_(=^_^=)  Chapter 18 – The Swim of Understanding  (=^_^=)_**

_/Oh my god! Mi-chan's awake and swimming too! What in heaven's name possessed me to go for a swim? Oh yeah, my frustration and growing libido… Good, Mi-chan's finished swimming, now I can swim in peace! /_ Thought Uozumi, as he slowly entered the indoor swimming pool grounds.

(Flashback)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

11:45 pm

_/Argh! I can't get Yumi out of my mind! And it's bugging the hell out of me! Grr… Better calm down… I know! I'll go for a swim! /_ Thought Uozumi, trying to silently head towards the indoor swimming pool. _/There shouldn't be anyone there, and the guys and Mi-chan are so exhausted, they'll sleep like a log! /_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(End of Flashback)

With his back facing the pool, Uozumi began to lazily take off his t-shirt, which showed a fabulous muscled and toned body. (L.I.D.[author]: *drools excessively and has swirls for eyes now*) Uozumi warmed up a bit by stretching himself, not noticing a figure standing by the shadows watching his every move…

Yumi had finished doing whatever she had to do (read: pee.) and returned to the swimming pool, only to be greeted by the sight of Uozumi taking off his t-shirt. Yumi nearly gasped as she saw Uozumi's rippling muscles as he stretched himself. And when Uozumi took off his pair of shorts, revealing black briefs, she nearly drooled as well. She watched, as he entered the deep end of the pool, and groaned loudly in comfort at the cool water that caressed his skin. A naughty thought entered Yumi's mind, and she decided to tease Uozumi. (L.I.D.[author]: She's a prankster, what can I say? ) Yumi looked as he floated on the water surface, and smiled.

_/This is going to be fun! /_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yumi slowly crept to the shallow edge of the pool and went inside.

"Ahem!"

"Gakkk!!!" exclaimed Uozumi, not expecting anyone else to be in the pool beside him at this hour, flipped into the water and nearly ended up drowning.

"Hee hee! Daijobu, Jun-Jun?" shouted Yumi, swimming up near to Uozumi.

"M…m…Mi-chan! W…w… What are you doing here?" sputtered Uozumi, blushing madly, trying to regain his buoyancy in the water.

"I should ask you the same question, ne Jun-Jun?" Yumi said, grinning from ear to ear. "Nice trunks you have on." Yumi winked, looking at the black blob through the water that was his briefs.

Uozumi's expression was priceless, and therefore unexplainable, (but he did blush) and sent Yumi into a fit of laughter. "I'm only joking! Well, half joking actually…"

"Not funny."

"Yare yare…" retorted Yumi, before swimming all the way in front of Uozumi.

When Yumi was in front of Uozumi, she noticed that his face was totally red. "Jun-Jun…"

"Nani?"

"This isn't the first time you've seen me in a swim suit, right?" asked Yumi, remembering all the times they swam together when the both of them had free time.

"Hai…"

"So why is your face so red?"

"Ano…"

"You must have had hentai thoughts haven't you? Naughty Jun-Jun!!"

"Chigau (you're mistaken), Mi-chan!" Uozumi cried, shaking his head from side to side violently.

Yumi looked at him with disbelieving eyes before smiling like a neko (cat). "Ha ha ha ha ha!!!!! I'm JOKING!!! You're so fun to tease, Jun-Jun!"

Uozumi: ^Sweat drop^ 

Yumi then started to splash water onto Uozumi's face, which in turn led to a full-fledged water splashing fight. When it died down, Yumi was happy, but exhausted, and had a hard time keeping afloat vertically. Uozumi knew this, due to the pace of her breathing and suddenly, he hugged Yumi, gently pressing her close to his being as the water level was about 1-2 centimetres below Uozumi's shoulder.

"Jun-Jun…"

"Nani? (What)"

"Naze? (Why)"

"You're tired…"

"So desu ne…(Yeah)"

Yumi leaned her head on Uozumi's muscular chest, and wrapped her arms around his upper body. Her wet hair clung to his chest, and it sent mental shivers down Uozumi's spine.

"Jun-Jun…"

"Nani?"

"Why do you like me?"

"Wakaranai. (I don't know)" 

"Naze?"

"Ask my heart…"

Yumi pressed her ear onto Uozumi's chest to his heart and listened. Its beat was steady and strong.

"Mi-chan…"

"Nani?"

Facing Yumi, he began: "In my mind, I'm battling for your heart, but in my heart, it's not a battle. It's been decided that I live and breathe you. I don't expect anything other than to show you how much I like you, and once you have decided whom, no matter whom it is, if it is Akagi, I will respect your decision. I do not wish to pressure you, ore wa no Mi-chan…"

"Jun-Jun…" Yumi whispered, looking up, deep into Uozumi's blue eyes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Woi! Wake up you sleepy head!" whispered Ikegami, waking up and irritated Sendoh.

"Nan da? Do you know what time it is??" groaned Sendoh momentarily.

"Yumi and Uozumi aren't here! Don't you want to know where they went?"

Sendoh opened his eyes, wide-awake now. "What are you waiting for? Let's go!" Sendoh hissed.

Ikegami: ^Sweat drop^

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The two were still embracing in the water, with Uozumi's arms around Yumi's waist to support her, for her feet could not touch the pool floor, whilst Uozumi's could.

With those touching words, Yumi couldn't control her tears anymore, and wept. Uozumi wiped her tears with his right hand, and cupped her cheek and their lips met in a gentle and tender kiss.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"OH MY GOD! I didn't know Uozumi-sempai had it in him!" cried Sendoh, which sounded more like a hiss, to Ikegami. The two had finally found them and were very wide-awake.

"Apparently he does…"

Ikegami took out his camera, and attached the silent mode apparatus, and took a snapshot of the two as they shared that oh so gentle kiss. _/This picture is going into my album for the most romantic! /_ Ikegami grinned inwardly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

However, Uozumi was not finished yet.

_/It's now or never…/_ thought Uozumi.

"Mi-chan…"

"Nani?"

"If by Kami-sama's grace (god's), it is me you choose, then it will be to show you how much… I love you."

Yumi wept, yet again, and leaned her head on his shoulders.

_/What should I do? Whom should I choose? What do I feel? /_ Thought Yumi, her head spinning. Yumi was somewhat conscious, yet delirious, and she could only feel her desire to show Uozumi how much he meant to her, without getting his hopes up on her ultimate choice.

"Jun-Jun…" whispered Yumi, her head still leaning on his shoulder.

"Nani?"

"Please let me show you what my heart feels now, demo, it's not my ultimate or final choice…Onegai…"

Uozumi nodded.

Yumi turned her head, and began to kiss Uozumi's neck, softly, with her lips. Uozumi groaned, and proceeded to kiss her neck as well.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"OH MY GOD! What are they doing?!" cried Sendoh softly, his eyes widening, to Ikegami.

"He's kissing her neck, what does it LOOK like he's doing?"

Ikegami took out his camera, and took another photo of the two. _/This picture is going into my album for the most unexpected! You owe me, Uozumi. /_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Somehow, Yumi's swimsuit strap fell to the side of her shoulder, as it was loose, and Yumi then kissed Uozumi's shoulder, and vice versa. Ikegami wasted no time in taking more photos. Suddenly, Yumi stopped, and smiled. So did Uozumi. They miraculously understood how each other felt, and had no need to go further. 

"Arigato, Jun-Jun…And I'm sorry…"

"Daijobu, Mi-chan…"

"I'm sorry that I'm so confused… Soon, I will know the answer. Until then…"

"I will wait. No matter the outcome." Smiled Uozumi.

Meanwhile, both Ikegami and Sendoh had looks of utter bewilderment as to why the two 'love birds' stopped their display of affection, and decided to leave them be. They had seen enough, and were afraid that their libido would catch up with them. (L.I.D.[author]: hey, they're teens, what do you expect?)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning, Uozumi and Yumi talked as if the events of last night never happened, for they understood. However, Ikegami and Sendoh were not about to let the fact that they knew about it escape Uozumi, and teased him mercilessly in private. (L.I.D.[author]: ^Sweat drop^) All in all, it was back to normal.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**_(=^_^=) Meow!_**

Tell me you didn't feel your heart tug at the strings!!!! What a tearjerker ne? ^_^ Hope you guys loved reading it as much I did writing it!

Replies!

F5C-chan: LOL Who knows, Nori-kun just might win! ^_^ Glad you read it, and find that it is definitely not yaoi! LOL

JCM-chan: You're right, it IS Jun-Jun!! ^_^ And please, you are talented too! ^_^ I'm glad you think it's heart catching! ^_^ (So do I!)

Icko14-chan: LOL Glad you see them through my eyes now, and find both of them appealing! *Grins, and then sweat drops at Sendoh's and Mitsui's fight over Icko-chan* LOL I love the dialogue! ^_^ And yeah, Uozumi would do anything Yumi asks, like Ryota would for Ayako, so she did ask him to stoop down, and then she hit him! ^_^

Madiha-chan: LOL THANK YOU S MUCH!!!! ^_^ *hugz*

Nellie-chan: LOL It is supposed to be… (Cute)

Fehrocious-chan: It's no pervert! LOL *looks at above chapter* It's Uozumi! Ta da! Ha ha ha ha! Hey, don't some people get the feeling they wanna pee after swimming? It's perfectly normal! ^_~ And I have many things going on in this head of mine, thank you very much! ^_^


	20. Chapter 19 - The Decision.... (Drumroll)

Author: I own the characters that are NOT from Slam Dunk…. If they are from Slam Dunk, they are property of Inoue Takehiko. Please don't sue me… Also, a foreword, I tend to be long winded when writing my fics, so at least you get the overall picture, as well as the locations/background, and worth your dollar on Internet charges! LOL Please do email/review me, and I can update the previous chapters. Thanks!

Words in italics or between slashes are thoughts, words within ^^ are actions, unless otherwise stated, words in brackets are locations usually before each section.

P/s: This fic MAY be in tune with what actually happened in the original anime, but as this is a fic of mine, there MIGHT be parts that will be OOC… But that's what makes it nice, ne? Bwa ha ha ha ha!!!! ^_^

**_(=^_^=)  Chapter 19 – The Decision  (=^_^=)_**

Now, that Ryonan High had had a camp, Shohoku High was not to be outdone, and they trained hard. The practice game came soon after, and Ryonan High won, and Akagi was very pissed. 

Yumi could not take the heat anymore, and decided to announce her decision.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Nori-kun! Jun-Jun! Would you come here for a while, please?" cried Yumi.

The two giants bounded up to where she was.

"I have made my decision." Yumi announced.

Both males held their breath, awaiting the result. 

"I will make my final decision known when both Shohoku High and Ryonan High goes to the Inter High Games." Said Yumi, looking at her two boyfriends.

"Are?" both squawked. 

"I want both of you to aim to be the best in Kanagawa. I want you both to be the best, in Japan, if possible. I want you both to strive for the Inter High, and my decision will be based on that."

"So… Whoever wins, wins you?" Uozumi asked.

"You can say that, Jun-Jun." Smiled Yumi.

"Aa. So be it." Said Akagi, glaring at Uozumi, and vice versa.

Both males shook their hands on it, and it was so.

Akagi and the rest of Team Shohoku left Ryonan High, and he made a solemn vow to win, no matter what. So did Uozumi.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

L.I.D.[author]: And so begins the rest of the Slam Dunk action, but we're in Ryonan ne? So I'll omit that lengthy part, and go on where Shohoku, Ryonan, Kainan, and Takezato are in the Kanagawa final round to decide the two teams that would be representing the Kanagawa Prefecture. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was a sunny day. The competition between Shohoku High and Ryonan High was about to take place, for Kainan University had already achieved its goal to be the first team to represent Kanagawa. Takezato had already lost to Shohoku High, as well as Ryonan High, and was kicked out of the rounds. It was now either Shohoku or Ryonan who was going to have the second ticket to the Inter High.

The stadium was getting ready for the match to begin, as banners were changed, and the people restless. Finally, both teams emerged, and warmed up. During the last minute before the match began, they all assembled, and had a pep talk.

The starting members for Shohoku High were: Akagi Takenori, Miyagi Ryota, Sakuragi Hanamichi, Rukawa Kaede and Mitsui Hisashi.

The starting members for Ryonan High were: Uozumi Jun, Koshino Hiroaki, Uekusa Toriyuki, Sendoh Akira and Fukuda Kichou.

Both teams were on fire, determined to beat each other. Especially the two centres, whose love, fuelled their determination even more so. 

The ball was cast upwards by the referee, and Uozumi swatted it away from Akagi, much to Team Shohoku's surprise. Sendoh caught the ball, passed it to Fukuda who tried to make a shot, but was intercepted by Sakuragi, who evidently made a 'Basket interfere' foul. 

The games continued, with the teams making and losing shots. Uozumi kept on guarding Akagi, and vice versa. 

Akagi managed to get the basketball, and was about to shoot.

"I'll win Yumi, Uozumi." Resolved Akagi.

"In your dreams, Akagi!" retorted Uozumi, preventing Akagi from making a basket, sending him to the floor.

_/Oh no, my foot. It's hurting again. Kuso! /_ Thought Akagi, since his foot was previously injured.

The game raged on, and Uozumi ended up roaring, when he made several consecutive shots. 

During half time, Akagi was brought back to life, thanks to Sakuragi's head butt, as well as Yumi's SMS, telling him to strive on. Yumi had sent both Akagi and Uozumi an SMS, telling them to do their best, since she would only be able to see them after the match. Hikoichi would be videotaping the whole game for her. (L.I.D.[author]: Ha ha!) 

In the locker room…

"Don't worry, we'll win this, Uozumi! Then Yumi-chan will finally be yours." Sendoh smiled, ever so confident.

Ikegami smiled as well. Uozumi was fired up with determination, and clenched his fist in the air. "Of course!"

_/I will NOT lose to Akagi! Absolutely not!  /_

The second half began, and many baskets were shot, and the constant dribbling sound echoed throughout the court. Uozumi was so intent on winning, that he had fouled for the fourth time, when he blocked Sakuragi's shot. He was sent to rest at the benches, and Sendoh assured him that he would do his best.

_/Don't worry, Uozumi. I'll cover you. We'll win! Definitely! /_ Thought Sendoh and Ikegami, their face pensive.

_/Will it be enough? Kuso! / _Thought Uozumi.

Sure enough, Akagi was on a roll, and Shohoku was catching up. Fast. Uozumi could see Akagi smiling, as if he was saying; "Mi-chan's mine."

Uozumi got even more incensed. However, when Coach Taoka sent Uozumi on the court again, he made a stunning comeback. However, it was not enough, since they were too preoccupied with the starting members to notice or even guard the bespectacled player from Shohoku, Kogure. 

There was only 58 seconds to go, and Shohoku High was leading by four points. Sendoh eluded Akagi, and managed to shoot a basket. Soon, it was between Akagi and Uozumi. Akagi attempted to shoot, but missed. But a looming figure zoomed past, and landed a Slam Dunk. It was Sakuragi! With only one second left, Coach Taoka closed his eyes, and trembled. Shohoku had won.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_/I have lost. /_ Thought Uozumi, looking at Shohoku, his eyes filled with sadness and regret. _/I have lost, everything. /_

Akagi looked at the crowd. _/Mi-chan, I've… No. We've won. /_ And he cried.

"Come on Gori. Let's go line up." Piped Sakuragi, his hand over Akagi's shoulder.

Both teams lined up, and bowed to each other. Akagi and Uozumi looked at each other, and in sportsman-like fashion, they hugged each other. (L.I.D.[author]: Awww!)

"Congratulations, Akagi."

"Arigato, Uozumi."

Both teams exited the compound together, yet somewhat scattered. Both Akagi and Uozumi spotted a figure in a dress. It was Yumi! She smiled at the two, and waved. A twinkle in her eyes could be seen, and then ran up to the winner.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**_(=^_^=) Meow!_**

That's the ending chapter, people! Will I or will I not post an Epilogue? Only your reviews will awaken the answer within me! Thanks! ^_~ Make those reviews long and nice! ^_^

Replies!

Icko14-chan: NO way! Yumi isn't that hentai! And yeah, Jun-Jun looks steamy clad in trunks! ^_~ LOL Glad you think Sendoh and Ikegami are cute in my fic! LOL

Fehrocious-chan: LOL Yumi isn't going to do anything, this is a confession of what Yumi's innermost feelings are, and only released it to get the burden off her chest. She still doesn't know who she feels more strongly to. (L.I.D.[author]: ^Sweat drop^ )

Madiha-chan: Hey, giants like Akagi or Uozumi can be romantic anytime! LOL It's just that mister Inoue, being a guy (mister Inoue, please don't sue) can't capture the intricacies of being romantic for his characters. :p

F5C-chan: LOL Nya ha ha!!!! I'm glad you can't keep your eyes off my fic! ^_~ And NO, Akagi wasn't stuck at home… He got his share of the limelight on Valentine's Day remember? Sheesh! LOL

JCM-chan: nah, this fic won't turn NC-17… LOL Thanks so much for your compliments, I don't really deserve them… *but takes compliments and sneaks away anyway* Nya ha ha ha! And yes, I'm very happy! ^_~

Nellie-chan: Yep those two, Sendoh and Ikegami are cute in my fic! LOL And look above about what I said about Akagi getting his lime light already! ^_^


	21. Epilogue!!!

Author: I own the characters that are NOT from Slam Dunk…. If they are from Slam Dunk, they are property of Inoue Takehiko. Please don't sue me… Also, a foreword, I tend to be long winded when writing my fics, so at least you get the overall picture, as well as the locations/background, and worth your dollar on Internet charges! LOL Please do email/review me, and I can update the previous chapters. Thanks!

Words in italics or between slashes are thoughts, words within ^^ are actions, unless otherwise stated, words in brackets are locations usually before each section.

P/s: This fic MAY be in tune with what actually happened in the original anime, but as this is a fic of mine, there MIGHT be parts that will be OOC… But that's what makes it nice, ne? Bwa ha ha ha ha!!!! ^_^

**_(=^_^=)  Chapter 20 – Epilogue  (=^_^=)_**

Both teams exited the compound together, yet somewhat scattered. Both Akagi and Uozumi spotted a figure in a dress. It was Yumi! She smiled at the two, and waved. A twinkle in her eyes could be seen, and then ran up to the winner.

Akagi smiled, and greeted Yumi. Yumi smiled, greeted Akagi, and hugged Uozumi.

"Mi-chan! Wha??" cried a very confused Uozumi, looking at Akagi, asking him with his eyes, whether this was real.

Ikegami and Sendoh were all smiles. (L.I.D.[author]: ^Sweat drop^)

Yumi's eyes twinkled. "You won."

"B… b… but I lost the game!" stammered a chibi Uozumi, very confused.

"You take me too seriously, Jun-Jun…" Yumi said, shaking her head.

"You said…"

"I know what I said, and I know myself. I've talked to Nori-kun before this, and we've agreed."

"Agreed to what?" Uozumi asked, looking at Akagi.

Yumi and Akagi looked at each other, smiling, in understanding.

(FLASHBACK)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Where do we go from here?" asked Akagi.

"I don't know. I don't want to hurt anyone, you know that, Nori-kun…"

"I know you don't, Mi-chan."

"I do love you, you know…"

"So do I…"

"And I do cherish the times we had when we're together. Don't ever doubt that, Nori-kun."

"Same here. Don't YOU ever doubt that as well, Mi-chan."

"But with your future, you know we could never last…"

Akagi looked towards the creamy beige wall of his room. His future was set. He was going overseas for his university, and would be bonded to work after his education. There would be no way he would be coming back to Japan after his high school days.

"I'll always love you, Mi-chan…"

"Me too…"

"I will never forget you."

"Neither will I. When you come back to Japan, you can always stay with me and Jun-Jun…"

"I'd like that."

The two kissed fully on the lips, that being their last kiss, and embraced each other, enjoying their last moments together.

Even though Yumi loved Akagi, she also loved Uozumi, and loved the latter slightly more, since she was enlightened on who sent her the blue tulips on Valentine's Day, and how much Uozumi truly loved her, thanks to Ikegami and Sendoh. Ikegami especially, who handed her a photo of when she had kissed Uozumi under the mistletoe, on the lips. That brought back a flood of memories between her and Uozumi.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(END OF FLASHBACK)

"Agreed that you're the one for me."

"Mi-chan…" began Uozumi, but Yumi placed a finger on his lips.

"Oh just shut up and kiss me."

Uozumi smiled, and did as he was told. Scooping Yumi in his arms, they kissed, and he carried her all the way back to Ryonan High in his arms, exactly as he did when Yumi had celebrated his birthday with him. Uozumi may have lost the game, but he had won the war. As for what happened to Akagi, after that, that's another tale, for another time. *LID Bows, and Winks* ^_~

~ OWARI ~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**_(=^_^=) Meow!_**

I am SO sorry this ended kind of abruptly, and stupidly, but I had major writer's block. But it's ok ne? Anyways, once the inspiration comes back to me, I might do something short of a sequel to this, but not so soon. *Sighs* Arigato for your support, and Love you all! Ja!

Replies!

Fehrocious-chan: Ne, fehr-imouto-chan, I'm not cruel, see? She did decide! LOL And Ganbatte on your exams! You can do it! ^_~ Enjoy this chapter to cheer you up to genki mode then you can study more, if not I'll be like Ayako and give you a fan whap! :p

Madiha-chan: Posted, as you desired! ^_^ Do watch out for my future works ne? :P

F5C-chan: Nah! Itu! LOL Go see my other fics ne? :p


End file.
